Revenge
by odvie
Summary: Lorsqu'un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard, tout le monde n'est pas ravi, surtout le professeur Rogue qui voit son poste préféré lui passer sous le nez une seconde fois. Il va finir par découvrir que ce nouveau prof est plus qu'il ne parait être et que Dumbledore et Voldemort ne sont pas les seuls luttant au Royaume-Uni pour le pouvoir. Dumbledore!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

Chapitre 1 :

« Mes chers collègues… »

Dumbledore faisait encore son discours dans la salle des professeurs, sous les regards curieux/blasés/agacés/intéressés de ses employés.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il occupera ce poste jusqu'au retour de M. Potter de sa formation de l'académie des Aurors. »

Rogue soupira : qu'est ce que ça allait être cette fois ?

Le directeur se tourna vers la porte puis fit signe à un individu portant un étrange uniforme noir et rouge à large capuche de s'avancer.

« Voici Samael Angelis. Il est… un peu particulier. »

Les autres professeurs froncèrent les sourcils : qu'avait encore trouvé Dumbledore ? Un sorcier défiguré qui s'était fait agressé par les Mangemorts ? Çà expliquerait le fait qu'il se cache sous cette capuche, dissimulant parfaitement son visage. Un Auror célèbre qui avait arrêté les plus dangereux criminels du pays ? Un membre du Ministère ? Un espion de l'Ordre ?

« Bon, je vous laisse faire connaissance. Minerva, vous le conduirez à ses nouveaux appartements. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre. Depuis quand donnait-il des ordres à Mc Gonagall ? Les autres se regardèrent consternés, puis reportèrent leur attention au nouveau qui restait immobile, tel une statue. Finalement Pomona Chourave s'approcha et lui présenta sa main pour qu'il la serre, chose qu'il ne fit pas, et se présenta ainsi que tous les autres professeurs. Quand elle eut fini, il se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

Madame Bibine tourna un moment autour de lui pour se faire une idée de sa silhouette : il était légèrement plus petit que le professeur Rogue et très fin, mais l'uniforme l'empêchait d'en savoir plus. Le maître des potions cherchait son regard afin d'entrer dans son esprit mais il fut déconcentré par Minerva qui décida de lui montrer son chez-lui pour l'année scolaire à venir. Il annonça alors qu'il venait avec eux, à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui le connaissaient.

Lorsque les trois sorciers furent sortis, les autres professeurs se lâchèrent enfin :

« C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda Bibine. Il n'a même pas serré la main de Pomona !

-Et pourquoi cache-t-il son visage ? S'interrogea Flitwick. Il est si affreux que ça ?

-Et puis il n'a même pas parlé une seule fois !

-Peut être qu'il est muet…

-Ou tout simplement qu'il ne veut pas nous parler.

-Il est peut être timide…

-Tu crois qu'on lui a fait peur ?

-Nous non. Severus, peut être. Plaisanta le professeur Sinistra. Il ne l'a pas lâché du regard depuis on arrivée.

-En même temps, son poste préféré lui est encore passé sous son nez crochu. Il est peut être en colère.

-Mais alors, s'il est en colère. Pourquoi a-t-il tenu à accompagner Minerva ?

-…

-…

-Ne me dites pas que…

-On pense la même chose ?

-Oh m… Le pauvre !

-RIP le nouveau professeur… »

En effet, profitant du fait que la vice-directrice les avait laissés seuls en pensant que les deux hommes sauraient s'entendre, Rogue avait empoigné le nouveau par le col de sa veste longue et plaqué contre le mur sans douceur.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais sache que si tu es un espion de Dumbledore ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne te laisserais pas m'espionner comme ils ont fait ces trois dernières années ! »

Samael ne réagit pas, même quand le potionniste lui siffla avec autorité :

« Montre-moi ton visage ! »

Il allait faire un geste pour retirer la capuche mais une main à la peau pâle l'en empêcha, se posant sur la sienne et lui envoyant une décharge de magie pour qu'il lâche le tissu. Le maître des potions sursauta sous la décharge envoyée, et libéra le vêtement pour se tenir la main légèrement engourdie. L'autre sorcier s'éloigna dans un mouvement rapide et silencieux puis s'arrêta devant un portrait représentant un homme assis avec un husky à ses pieds. L'animal jappa quand il s'approcha mais l'homme sur la peinture le fit taire d'un geste avant de parler :

« Mot de passe ? »

Rogue se tendit : allait-il entendre au moins la voix de ce nouveau ?

« Folie douce. »

Sa voix était claire, mélodieuse, dont on sentait une certaine joie de vivre. Une voix qui ne collait pas du tout au personnage qui se cachait sous cette capuche et pourtant, elle venait bien de lui.

« Car après tout, nous le sommes tous… » Continua la voix tandis que le portrait pivotait pour le laisser passer.

Rogue le regarda incrédule : c'était quoi ce gars ?!

Le nouveau ne se montra pas de l'après-midi ni même de la soirée. Certains le voyaient marcher dans les couloirs, toujours caché par cette maudite capuche dont Bibine voulait déjà y mettre le feu. D'autres, dont le professeur Flitwick, l'attrapaient par une manche pour lui montrer tous les endroits importants du château. Curieusement, il s'était laissé faire, sauf quand Rogue lui proposa de visiter le laboratoire de potions où il s'était dérobé en répondant qu'il avait suffisamment vu de potions passer sous ses yeux pour au moins les 10 ans à venir, avant de s'éloigner pris par une quinte de toux à cause des vapeurs qui s'échappaient de la pièce. Le maître des potions ricana : ce sorcier ne supportait pas les vapeurs émises par les potions ? Très bien alors… Il ferait très attention… à en laisser dans sa salle de classe ! Après tout, ce n'était que le cinquième professeur de Défense qui venait en trois ans…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Samael Angelis, et ce dernier n'avait toujours pas pris un repas dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs ! Étrange, il était pourtant sensé s'intégrer à l'équipe, et non s'isoler comme çà. Le regard de Minerva se dirigea vers un Severus qui, pour cette fois, ne comprit pas l'origine de ce regard accusateur :

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard froid en retour.

-Savez-vous où se trouve Mr. Angelis ?

-Dans ses appartements sans doute. Railla-t-il. Espérons qu'il se souviendra de la date de la rentrée pour en sortir… »

McGonagall soupira et retourna à son assiette, mais Chourave décida de prendre la relève :

« Tu ne lui as rien fait Severus, rassure-moi.

-…

-Sev… ?

-Pourquoi ça retombe toujours sur moi, râla-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet imbécile n'est pas fichu de sortir de sa tanière !

-Çà retombe sur vous pour la simple et bonne raison que les 4 autres ont dû quitter le château précipitamment après avoir resté seul avec vous. Répondit Flitwick en sirotant son jus de fruits.

-… »

Le petit professeur avait fait mouche, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Le maître des potions se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à la fin du repas, où il fut convoqué par Dumbledore pour une nouvelle mission de l'ordre.

Plus tard, il se dirigea donc vers les grilles pour sortir du château et transplana pour ne revenir que tard le soir, épuisé et blessé par une lutte contre un puissant sorcier armé d'une dracoliche à pierre verte émeraude. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à sa capacité à transplaner lorsque la créature s'était jetée sur lui pour lui arracher le cou.

Comme d'habitude, il ne croisa personne jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où il devait à tout prix faire son rapport avant de pouvoir se reposer. Comme il s'y attendait, le Directeur ne fut pas du tout satisfait, et le fit bien savoir. Il ne cessa le Doloris que lorsqu'il vit que son employé et espion allait s'évanouir car il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il le congédia donc sèchement, sans le laisser se remettre du sort.

Severus déambulait difficilement dans les couloirs pour atteindre les cachots, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise une silhouette au visage caché par une large capuche noire. Il se força à se redresser et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche :

« Cela vous amuse n'est-ce-pas Angelis ? Ricana-t-il. Vous sortez de votre tanière pour me voir dans cet état ? Savourez bien ce moment, car ce sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez ainsi. »

L'interpellé s'approcha silencieusement, sans répondre à la provocation de son collègue et l'attrapa à la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber, malgré les protestations du sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! Grogna le professeur de potions. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! »

Il voulut se dégager mais le geste trop violent lui fit tourner dangereusement la tête et il dut s'appuyer contre son collègue pour rester debout. Collègue qui ne disait toujours rien.

« Ramenez-moi dans mes cachots. » Ordonna-t-il.

Ils firent quelques pas avant que le sombre sorcier ne s'écroule, tout juste retenu par l'autre qui fit preuve d'excellent réflexes.

« Tch ! J'ai l'impression que nos rôles se sont inversés pour cette nuit. »

Plus loin, dans son bureau, Dumbledore discutait par cheminette avec Alastor Maugrey :

« Sera-t-il bientôt prêt ?

-Bientôt, il commence à bien maîtriser les sortilèges offensifs. Je vais commencer la magie noire dans une semaine ou deux.

-Très bien Alastor. Félicita Albus. Et n'oubliez pas : aucun sortilège défensif. Il ne doit pas savoir utiliser de bouclier.

-Je ne l'oublie pas. Et pour Vous-savez-qui ?

-Toujours rien, il doit sans doute préparer son armée.

-Et les autres ? On continue de les chasser ?

-Bien sûr. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. »

Maugrey ricana puis sa tête disparut de l'âtre de la cheminée, laissant le directeur à ses plans. Ainsi Potter apprenait vite ? Très bien, comme ça il le confronterait plus tôt au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et serait plus tôt Ministre de la Magie.

Il repensa au nouveau professeur fraîchement engagé. Un Neutre qui ne semblait pas très sociable avec les autres mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Au moins il n'influencerait pas le reste de l'équipe pédagogique avec ses réflexions. De plus, Rogue ne semblait pas trop l'apprécier. C'était bon signe : s'il tentait de faire ouvrir les yeux à McGonagall ou à Flitwick, il autoriserait le potionniste à l'en débarrasser d'un poison bien efficace et indétectable pour les Aurors. Ou bien… trouverait des preuves comme quoi ce nouveau professeur était en fait un dangereux Mangemort et là, ce serait Maugrey qui s'en occuperait. De la pire manière qui soit.

Et il partit se coucher, sans savoir qu'au lever du soleil, une musique résonnait dans le 4ème étage, celle d'un violon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Rogue ne sut pas ce qui l'avait réveillé : peut être était-ce l'absence de douleur (impossible vu qu'il n'avait pas pris de potion hier à son retour de mission), ou bien la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce voisine ? Il se redressa en grimaçant car il se sentait quand même courbaturé et sursauta : ce n'était pas sa chambre !

La pièce où il se trouvait était spacieuse, avec une grande fenêtre qui baignait la pièce de lumière, les murs nus portant des armes diverses moldues, une grande armoire en bois clair aux portes coulissantes fermées, le lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux avaient dû être retirés et dont les supports de ces rideaux portaient des traces de griffes profondes. Peut être qu'un ancien occupant avait possédé un Niffleur ou un autre animal à griffes, ceci expliquait les traces qui avaient fortement abîmé le bois. Il repoussa les couvertures bleues nuit et se leva avec précautions. Le violon ne cessait pas de jouer, envoûtant, entraînant, l'invitant à pousser la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce voisine. Il hésita un instant, puis ouvrit la porte.

Il arriva dans le séjour, une pièce rectangulaire, spacieuse et bien éclairée par la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard, un canapé sombre inoccupé, 2 fauteuils de la même couleur, une table basse ouvragée sur un épais tapis bleu turquoise, une bibliothèque à moitié pleine de livres, un sabre rangé dans son fourreau accroché au mur, et surtout l'occupant des lieux qui fit se figer le professeur.

Un homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir serré et d'une tunique en lin blanche qui flottait un peu sur lui. Une ceinture de cuir noir retombait lâchement sur ses hanches. Il se déplaçait avec grâce, pieds nus sur le sol pierreux, d'apparence frêle si on se fiait à la largeur de ses épaules, des cheveux argentés noués en une natte lâche qui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos du joueur, le visage fin et élégant mais dont les yeux était fermés. Une cicatrice courait de son cou à l'épaule gauche, de forme vaguement étoilée, très certainement le résultat d'un maléfice. L'homme semblait valser au rythme de la mélodie qu'il jouait sur son violon, se déplaçant avec grâce entre les meubles sans en toucher un seul, ni même les frôler.

D'un coup, il s'arrêta sur une longue note puis ouvrit les yeux, laissant Severus admirer le bleu acier qui s'y trouvait puis bougea avec rapidité pour ranger son instrument. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers l'homme en noir et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

« Bonjour. Je vois que vous vous êtes bien remis. »

La voix n'était pas inconnue au professeur qui fronça les sourcils :

« Angelis ?

-Pour vous servir, répondit l'autre rieur en s'inclinant profondément.

-Je… vous avez pourtant dit de me ramener aux cachots et de me laisser me débrouiller. »

Le sorcier aux pieds nus prit un air affligé :

« Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser tout seul sans connaissance dans les cachots, surtout après avoir subi un Doloris. N'importe qui aurait pu vous faire du mal.»

Rogue grogna : ce maudit Samael avait raison ! Il aurait suffi d'un Serpentard dont les parents doutaient de sa position en tant que Mangemort fidèle pour que ça lui attire des ennuis. Voire même d'un élève mécontent d'une autre maison qui serait un peu plus rancunier que les autres. Mais n'empêche, il ne l'avait pas écouté ! De la part d'un bleu, il devait quand même un minimum de respect envers lui. Il se contenta de se taire et d'observer cet étrange collègue qui semblait danser à chaque mouvement, parfaitement à l'aise dans sa tunique et chantonnant quelque chose que le maître des potions n'arrivait pas à comprendre car trop bas pour que les paroles soient parfaitement audibles. Comment pouvait-il avoir des cheveux aussi blancs alors qu'il paraissait avoir à peine 25 ans ? S'agissait-il d'un accident de potions ? Ou d'un sortilège, peut-être ?

Finalement, il s'arracha à la contemplation de cet étrange personnage, regarda par la fenêtre et soupira : il ne pleuvra pas encore aujourd'hui.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Samael l'accompagna avec pour explication :

« Celui qui vous a lancé ce sortilège doit être encore ici, je viens juste pour être sûr qu'il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire, ne lui laissant pas le temps de refuser. Severus soupira à nouveau, et marcha dans les couloirs en compagnie du sorcier aux pieds nus qui lui demandait comment fonctionnait le château. Il se força donc à faire des phrases non sarcastiques et entreprit de raconter rapidement la fondation de Poudlard, son histoire et également le fonctionnement, les elfes de maison, les passages secrets, les escaliers ainsi que les tableaux qui chuchotaient sur leur passage.

Minerva, qui les croisa un peu plus tard, marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle les vit marcher et parler comme des personnes civilisées. Après que Angelis se soit présenté, elle consentit à lui sourire et lui souhaita un bon retour parmi les vivants, du fait que personne ne l'avait vu durant quelques jours, puis félicita Rogue à voix basse.

Dans le hall, le professeur sombre décida qu'il pouvait faire le reste du chemin tout seul et le dit clairement. L'autre se contenta de ricaner et regarda par la fenêtre où il pouvait voir le soleil briller comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs semaines. Puis lentement, il ouvrit la grande porte pour sortir dans le parc, pas gêné par le fait qu'il ne portait aucune chaussure à ses pieds. Il sautilla dans l'herbe, suivant un parcours que lui seul semblait voir pour arriver jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid où il vit un hyppogriffe gris attaché une barrière. Il alla directement le saluer et passer un peu de temps à caresser les plumes de l'animal. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la forêt Interdite avec curiosité : qu'avait donc cette forêt de spécial pour être INTERDITE (Rogue avait beaucoup insisté sur ce mot) ?

Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que constater les effets secondaires de la sécheresse qui s'abattait sur le pays, l'herbe sèche et jaune, l'eau moins abondante et la chaleur étouffante. Même le vent était chaud. Il prit rapidement un air blasé puis regarda le ciel sans nuage. Et si… ?

Rogue accueillit avec soulagement la fraîcheur de ses cachots et s'engouffra dans son laboratoire de potions. Il fallait à tout prix refaire son stock de potions de soins et post-Doloris, il n'en avait plus. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment Samael Angelis avait fait pour faire disparaître toutes ses blessures alors qu'il avait une telle cicatrice sur le corps. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour se faire blesser de la sorte ?

Réfléchissant à la question, il rassembla ses ingrédients et constata une chose : il lui manquait de l'eau. Bien sûr, un simple Aguamenti aurait suffi, mais il voulait de l'eau de pluie car elle donnait plus d'efficacité à sa potion. Il fouilla son armoire d'ingrédients et ne trouva aucune autre bouteille d'eau de pluie qu'il pourrait utiliser. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir attendre la prochaine pluie pour refaire son stock de potions ? Mais quand allait tomber cette pluie ? Et combien de temps allait-il devoir supporter ces missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres et se prendre des Doloris à chaque que quelque chose ne plaisait pas au Lord ou à Dumbledore ? Il commençait sérieusement à saturer, même si le cher directeur lui répétait sans cesse que c'était en hommage à son ancien élève lâchement tué par des Mangemorts.

Cet assassinat, il en avait parlé à Voldemort. Ce dernier avait semblé vraiment surpris puis avait demandé à l'assemblée de ses fidèles qui avait osé faire ça. Car une chose était sûre pour le camp des Mages noirs : on ne touchait pas aux membres de la Confrérie sans conséquence. Mais aucun ne s'était manifesté, laissant tout le monde perplexe : personne n'était assez fou pour s'attaquer à un sorcier apparemment membre de la célèbre et mystérieuse Confrérie des Assassins. Le lord lui-même ne comprenait l'intérêt d'agresser ce type de sorcier : ils étaient les seuls faisant réellement partie neutre dans le conflit, veillant surtout à la protection de la population. C'était plutôt le genre d'individu qu'on laissait en vie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le dérangeant dans ses réflexions :

« Severus, appela le professeur Flitwick. Peux-tu aller chercher Angelis dans le parc ? Il y a un orage qui monte et il reste dehors. »

Un orage ? Rogue ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Il saisit un chaudron suffisamment pratique pour pouvoir courir avec sans se prendre les pieds dedans et se hâta vers le parc, suivi par le petit professeur.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut surpris par une bourrasque qui manqua de le renverser en arrière. Rapidement, il chercha Samael et le vit au loin, au milieu du parc, avec son violon, visiblement en train de jouer. Le sombre professeur s'approcha et lui cria :

« Angelis ! Vous ne devriez pas rester là ! Il y a un orage qui arrive !

-Je sais. Répondit l'interpellé avec un grand sourire. Et c'est tant mieux. »

Il reporta son attention sur le ciel qui se couvrait peu à peu de nuages et continua à jouer, les cheveux à moitié détachés volant au musique semblait appeler quelque chose, et ce quelque chose semblait se trouver dans ces nuages noirs menaçants. On aurait dit qu'il dansait avec le vent.

Il continua, tournoyant sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce que la pluie orageuse surgisse et les trempe abondamment, là il laissa l'eau couler sur lui, ses vêtements et son instrument tout en continuant à jouer. Severus ne partageait pas son enthousiasme, mais au moins réussit à obtenir l'eau tant désirée. Il entendit son collègue remercier les créatures de l'eau et éclater de rire. Un rire qui secoua Rogue, lui remuant fortement les entrailles, lui rappelant un rire du passé, un rire qu'il n'avait que trop peu entendu à son goût.

Plus loin, les autres professeurs, bien à l'abri derrière les fenêtres se demandèrent pourquoi Rogue était soudainement tombé à genoux alors que l'autre professeur débutant dansait joyeusement sous la pluie, entouré par un courant d'air qui, mêlé à la pluie, donnait l'impression qu'un dragon translucide à la silhouette serpentine l'accompagnait.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Eclipse of Midnight (j'adore ton pseudo, franchement) et à LambdaOfTheDead (j'ignore d'où vient ton pseudo mais il m'a bien fait rire) pour leur gentille review. Quand à Mélanie : oui, Samael est humain et oui pour ton interrogation (mais je ne dévoile rien de plus).

Voilà le chapitre 4 et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 :

Il faisait nuit sur la campagne. Un groupe de sorciers se dirigeait silencieusement vers un petit village isolé. Il ne laissait entendre pour seuls bruits que de simples ordres chuchotés. Rapidement, la vingtaine de sorciers se divisa en petits groupes de deux ou trois personne et allèrent se poster à différent endroits du village. Une fois tout le monde positionné, l'un d'eux fit apparaître une Marques des Ténèbres verdâtre et ce fut le signal : des sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés, réveillant les habitants moldus paniqués par ces hommes vêtus de noirs qui jetaient des rayons destructeurs avec leur bâton.

Une maison s'enflamma, forçant la famille qui y vivait à sortir sous les rires gras de quelques sorciers qui lancèrent des rayons mortels sur chaque individu. L'un d'eux se désintéressa soudainement et se tourna vers une autre maison à laquelle il jeta un sort d'explosion. Le bruit fut effroyable, mais pas pour les agresseurs qui se délectaient du massacre. Très vite, les groupes se divisèrent et s'éparpillèrent dans les rues, lançant des sortilèges à tout va, riant face aux hurlements des femmes qui voyaient leur mari se faire torturer, ou bien des pleurs des enfants perdus au milieu de ce massacre.

Un sorcier vit une petite fille qui serrait sa peluche contre elle, cachée derrière un poteau électrique, il s'approcha en levant sa baguette et en marmonnant une formule et l'abaissa d'un coup sec. Une flèche lui transperça le cou et il s'effondra dans un cri étranglé.

« Ils sont là ! » Hurla un sorcier, soudainement paniqué.

Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur un groupe de personnes les éparpillant entre les ruelles. Un bruit de course se fit entendre, ainsi que des tuiles qui glissaient des toits sous des pas rapides et assurés.

« Ils attaquent ! Hurla un autre. Préparez-vous ! »

La fillette à la peluche sortit de sa cachette pour courir vers sa maison maintenant écroulée. Elle allait marcher dans les décombres quand une main l'arrêta :

« Viens par ici. »

La voix était doucereuse, et les mains masculines prirent la petite pour la ramener contre un corps recouvert par une longue cape noire.

Rogue circula rapidement, esquivant les silhouettes humaines au visage caché par des capuches larges qui attaquaient les sorciers et les explosions engendrées pour se diriger vers une ruelle sombre et encore intacte. Là, il déposa l'enfant et se redressa :

« Reste ici, et attend que l'on vienne te cher… »

Un bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un venant de sauter d'un mur pour atterrir sur le bitume retentit derrière lui.

« …cher. »

Il se retourna et se retrouvant face à un homme vêtu d'un uniforme complexe noir et rouge. Il était de taille moyenne et les vêtements ainsi que les pièces d'armures empêchaient le sorcier de se faire une idée de la corpulence exacte de l'individu sauf qu'il était suffisamment mince pour être rapide et puissant à la fois. Son regard était caché par sa capuche noire qui ne le laissait voir que le bas du visage. Il portait des gantelets de cuir et de métal épais et d'un mouvement fluide, fit se déployer une lame-secrète.

Un assassin. Il avait face à lui un assassin !

Sans prévenir, il attaqua et le professeur eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la lame avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le projeta contre le mur le plus proche. Il toussa et cracha avant de se relever. Comment lui, vampire de son état, pouvait se faire botter ainsi le train par un assassin ? Il sortit sa baguette mais l'autre fut plus rapide car il se retrouva projeté au sol avec la pointe de la lame tout contre sa gorge. Il se débattit mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il ne voulait pas finir ainsi ! Qui protégerait ses serpents s'il se faisait tuer là ?

« Non ! Pleura la fillette en serrant sa peluche contre elle. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal ! »

L'assassin recula sa lame et fixa l'enfant d'un air interrogateur. Le sorcier n'osait pas bouger de peur que son adversaire ne décide de reporter son attention sur lui et de s'en occuper définitivement. L'assassin sembla se décider au bout d'une longue minute d'échange de regard avec la petite puis se tourna vers Rogue en prenant une dague coincée à sa ceinture.

« Non ! Se débattit l'homme toujours coincé sur le sol. Lâche-moi ! »

La dague se planta à quelques millimètres de son cou. L'assassin eut un mince sourire avant de se redresser et de retourner sur le champ de bataille. Severus s'en doutait mais la petite venait vraiment de lui sauver la vie ! Il resta un moment à moitié redressé sur son séant, une main sur le cœur et la respiration rapide. Bon sang, il s'en était fallu de peu ! Il lui fallu dix bonnes minutes pour s'en remettre suffisamment pour pouvoir se lever et marcher.

Quand il sortit de la ruelle, il vit trois autres individus semblables à celui qui l'avait attaqué courir et bondir après les sorciers, sauf qu'ils étaient de couleurs différentes. L'un portait un uniforme entièrement noir au point qu'on ne le voyait que lorsqu'il passait près des flammes ou des éclairages moldus. L'autre était vert foncé et utilisait un arc avec une précision redoutable. Le troisième était rouge carmin et venait d'égorger sans pitié un sorcier qui venait de lui jeter un sortilège. Mais où était le noir et rouge ?

Un bruit de course lui permit de le retrouver, accompagné d'un assassin portant un uniforme blanc et bleu. Les deux couraient pour se diriger vers deux maisons à plusieurs étages d'où on voyait des lumières vertes éclairer brièvement les pièces ainsi que des cris qui résonnaient dans la nuit. Allaient-ils attaquer les sorciers présents dans ces 2 habitations ?

Les deux assassins entrèrent ensemble dans la même maison, provoquant des cris d'horreur, des jets de sortilèges non identifiés puis un silence macabre avant de sauter par une fenêtre pour passer à la maison suivante où ils firent le même manège. Le professeur retint son souffle : ces deux-là avaient juste décimé au moins 6 sorciers comme si de rien n'était !

Quand aux rares attaquants du raid qui avaient réussi jusque là à échapper aux lames mortelles des assassins, ils firent l'erreur de vouloir venger leurs camarades tombés au combat, provoquant et insultant leurs adversaires. Ils ne comprirent que trop tard leur bêtise lorsque les assassins fondirent sur eux.

Lorsque les cris prirent fin, Rogue comprit qu'il était le seul survivant de cette mission. Il marchait prudemment dans les rues, à visage découvert. Il vit quelques moldus encore en vie, ce qui le rassura : au moins, il y aurait des survivants de ce carnage. L'assassin rouge le vit et bondit sur lui en déployant ses lames dans un cri d'attaque.

« NON ! »Hurla-t-il en roulant sur le côté pour esquiver l'assaut. Pas deux fois ! »

L'assassin eut un sourire cruel et sa capuche glissa légèrement en arrière, permettant au professeur d'apercevoir l'éclat ambré de ses yeux. Il recula et tomba en arrière, ne pouvant détacher son regard des yeux ambrés du tueur devant lui. Il vit les lames luire à la lumière des flammes et esquiva l'attaque de justesse. Il se releva et se mit à courir, priant pour que l'assassin rouge ne le poursuive pas. Un rire cruel retentit derrière lui et il comprit qu'il était pourchassé.

Il se rua hors du village et transplana, échappant ainsi à ce terrifiant prédateur humain, et retournant vers Poudlard où il serait certainement plus en sécurité qu'ici. Cette mission était un échec : il ne devait y avoir aucun survivant moldus, et les sorciers devaient tous rentrer. Dumbledore n'allait pas être content…

Cette fois encore, il regretta d'avoir accepté d'être au service de l'Ordre, surtout lorsqu'il vit le visage furieux du vieux sorcier. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara au sortilège impardonnable qu'il allait recevoir une fois de plus.

« Tu me déçois beaucoup Severus. Dit le directeur d'une voix douce. Je me demande si tu es vraiment utile… »

C'était vraiment mauvais çà…

« Endoloris ! »

Il ne ressortit que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors le soleil était déjà levé, blessé et profondément dégoûté de lui-même. Il marchait difficilement dans les couloirs et s'arrêta : devant lui se tenait un homme qu'il connaissait que depuis peu, vêtu d'une tunique blanche crème et d'un pantalon moulant marron foncé et pieds nus.

« Professeur Angelis, » salua-t-il avec froideur, ne voulant pas être vu comme dans cet état.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de son collègue, puis s'approcha avec grâce :

« Vous saignez.

-Un accident de potion, grogna le professeur.

-Vous sentez le brûlé.

-Mon chaudron a explosé.

-Il y a du sang sur votre cape.

-Ce n'est pas le mi… Non, oubliez ça ! »

Le professeur aux cheveux argentés s'immobilisa puis tourna autour de l'homme en noir, l'analysant du regard :

« De la magie noire…

-J'ai dû jeter un sort sous le coup de la colère.

-Deux maléfices Impardonnables ?

-… »

Cette fois, il ne savait que répondre pour se justifier. L'autre le fixait avec surprise, puis tendit la main vers son visage :

« On vous a jeté un sortilège Doloris. Deux fois. Par contre... Quelque chose cloche... »

Rogue sortit sa baguette d'un geste non contrôlé et la brandit :

« N'essaie pas de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

L'autre sourit, dévoilant ses canines d'une manière qui lui rappelait désagréablement l'assassin rouge de la soirée :

« Mais je l'ai déjà découvert. »

Il éclata de rire sous le visage déconfit du Directeur des Serpentards, puis plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Le sortilège de contrainte vous pèse ? »

Il fondit sur le sorcier blessé, ses mains le plaquant au sol presque sans effort.

« Ce sortilège est vicieux n'est-ce-pas ? Il nous pousse à faire ce que l'on ne veut pas et nous pourrit la vie tant que l'on ne l'a pas fait. Il contrôle même notre corps, non content de posséder notre esprit. »

Son regard semblait le sonder du plus profond de son âme, il libéra une vague de magie incontrôlée qui repoussa légèrement Samael mais qui eut le mérite de briser le sort.

Ce dernier se releva puis tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Félicitations, vous venez de lutter contre un Adigo, et vous venez de gagner. »

Le maitre des potions grogna puis s'appuya contre son collègue pour rester debout :

« Ramenez-moi aux cachots.

-A vos ordres, ria l'autre amusé. Mais ne tombez pas 5 mètres plus loin alors. »

Severus grogna à nouveau, mais se mit tout de même en marche, songeant à ses potions de soins qui l'attendaient bien sagement dans ses appartements. Appuyé contre les épaules de l'autre homme, il se demanda vaguement à propos de cette mystérieuse cicatrice. Jusqu'où s'étendait-elle exactement ? Il fallait vite qu'il trouve quelque chose pour en savoir plus sur cette particularité.

« Laissez mes cicatrices tranquilles et je ne vous demanderai rien sur l'origine de ce sortilège de contrainte que vous sembliez avoir sur vous depuis déjà un certain temps. »

C'était pas gagné… Attendez ! Il avait plusieurs cicatrices ?!

« Très bien, mais dans ce cas, ramenez-moi le plus vite possible à mes appartements. »

Non mais !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain, personne ne vit le maître des potions avant le début de l'après-midi, ce qui ne surprit pas grand monde : tous pensaient qu'il était dans son laboratoire à travailler sur ses potions. Mme Bibine et Flitwick avaient attrapé Angelis par la natte et l'entraînaient vers une salle de classe vide pour « tester son potentiel et voir s'il est vraiment digne d'être professeur ».

Le pauvre n'avait plus le droit de remettre sa capuche noire sous prétexte que la prof de vol y mettrait le feu sans aucune hésitation. Tenant à garder ses vêtements intacts, il préféra coopérer et laissa la professeur le montrer à tout le personnel présent et dire que « c'était un crime de vouloir cacher une si jolie tête. ». Mme Pomfresh l'avait déjà poursuivi afin d'examiner sa cicatrice au cou. Ce fut d'ailleurs une scène assez comique. L'infirmière avait couru après dans presque tous les étages et il ne lui échappa que quand il se cacha dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Lorsque le sombre professeur quitta son antre, tous purent voir qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, mais sans en savoir plus. Il s'était contenté de leur jeter un regard froid puis de sortir dans le parc pour aller chercher des plantes.

Il ne revint que pour dîner, découvrant trois professeurs les cheveux en désordre, les vêtements tâchés et un peu brûlés, ainsi que quelques égratignures sur le visage et les mains. Leur explication : un petit test pour le bleu, qui avait réussi à faire vaincre Mme Bibine avant de se faire laminer par le professeur d'enchantements. Samael souriait, annonçant que Filius était sans doute le meilleur duelliste du pays et que, par conséquent, il était normal de perdre face à lui.

Dumbledore profita de cette distraction pour faire un tour dans l'esprit du jeune professeur où il fut violemment repoussé avant même d'avoir essayé de toucher aux barrières mentales. Il décida donc d'aller dans celui du maître des potions mais là, il se prit littéralement un mur mental, manquant de le faire chuter en arrière et coupant la tentative de connexion. Secoué mais ne montrant rien, il préféra se concentrer sagement sur son assiette, bien plus inoffensive.

A la fin du repas, il rappela à tous que la rentrée était pour le lendemain et souhaita une bonne soirée à toute l'équipe qui réagit plus ou moins bien selon les personnes. Et oui, adieu le calme des vacances ! Et bonjour les enfants/morveux/cornichons/futures victimes…

Après avoir vaguement interrogé le jeune prof au sujet de ses méthodes d'enseignement, il hocha la tête et quitta la Grande Salle, persuadé que les yeux bleus acier du jeune sorcier avaient vu jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Bon sang que ce regard était perturbant ! Il ne devait plus le croiser, c'était décidé.

Le professeur Flitwick proposa à Angelis de lui donner quelques conseils pour tenir une classe sans trop de problèmes, il les accepta avec joie entre 2 bouchées de fondant au chocolat. Très vite, les autres se prirent au jeu, sauf Rogue évidemment, et lui donnèrent des astuces, des idées plus ou moins loufoques, des moyens de se faire respecter, et surtout l'ordre de ne jamais s'énerver.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Samael qui eut la surprise de retrouver une seconde part de dessert dans son assiette -les elfes de Poudlard semblaient le trouver trop maigre car il avait toujours un 2ème service-.

-Parce qu'ils voient que vous êtes vulnérables et en profitent. Cracha Rogue. Soyez sévère et insensible. Et seulement là, ils vous respecteront. N'ayez pas peur d'enlever des points et de distribuer des retenues.

-Oui, c'est une technique très efficace pour dégoûter les élèves de la matière qu'on enseigne, philosopha Chourave. Combien de jeunes sorciers sont intéressés par les potions au début de leur première année et qui ne veulent plus en entendre parler ensuite ? »

Personne n'osa répondre, et tous finirent leur repas en silence.

Le soir, le maître des potions, dans ses habituelles promenades nocturnes, fut dérangé par un chant suivi par une voix fantomatique.

 _« J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt..._

 _-J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt… »_

A première vue, le fantôme qui s'amusait à répéter tout ce que l'homme chantait, c'était Peeves.

 _« Il tenait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté…_

 _-Il tenait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqueté…_

 _-Ah ce qu'il est fort ! Ah ce qu'il est beau ! Ah ce qu'il est grand mon ami Troll du Chaos ! »_

La chanson dura encore longtemps, d'après ce que le maître des potions comprit, il s'agissait d'une histoire de troll qui voulait manger un elfe farci aux pommes, et qui voulait également ajouter un humain en plus dans son repas. Il suivit discrètement les chanteurs pour en connaître la fin. Sa patience et sa discrétion finirent par payer :

 _« Alors, j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu…_

 _-Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu…_

 _-Et pour le farcir de pommes, il lui enfonçait dans l'… »_

Plus jamais Rogue ne verrait les pommes comme avant… Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans ses cachots dans un mouvement de cape. Quelques mètres plus loin, Samael et un Peeves se frappaient dans la main, hilares.

Le lendemain matin, il fut dégoûté quand Samael lui proposa un fruit et lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il savait faire, sous les regards étonnés des collègues qui ne comprirent pas pourquoi l'un se retenait de rire et l'autre de lui jeter un sort. Jugeant la situation trop complexe et dangereuse, ils préférèrent ne rien savoir.

Et toute la journée, Peeves chantonna cette curieuse chanson dans le château, sous les regards outrés de quelques fantômes prudes.

Le soir du banquet de début d'année, Samael fut officiellement présenté par le directeur mais n'écouta pas du tout le discours, préférant se concentrer sur ses barrières mentales au cas où il sentirait une nouvelle intrusion. Il la sentit, et se mit à sourire : ce soir, Dumbledore allait avoir l'histoire du troll farceur et de l'elfe farci dans la tête pour au moins toute la soirée. Et il fut très fier de son coup, qu'il garda secret bien sûr. Mais dont l'amusement qu'il en tirait ne passa pas inaperçu pour tous. Les élèves qui le virent eurent peur, se demandant quel sadique on leur avait donné cette année.

« Tu crois qu'il est méchant ? Demanda un première année à un autre tout aussi peu sûr de lui.

-J'espère pas, il parait qu'il y a déjà eu des Mangemorts comme enseignants dans cette école. Il ne peut pas être pire qu'eux, si ?

-… »

Samael ne le sut pas, mais en moins d'une heure, il avait déjà une réputation de psychopathe sadique.

« Bon, alors, bonjour à tous. Salua le jeune professeur alors que les adolescents entraient dans sa salle de classe.

-Bonjour, répondirent vaguement les élèves devant lui : des troisièmes années Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

-Bien, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos livres aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, les avez-vous lu ces livres ? »

Quelques personnes répondirent par l'affirmative.

« Bien, et les avez-vous compris ? –regard perplexes et désolés des ados devant lui- Non ? Moi non plus, ne vous en faites pas. Ils ont été choisis par le Ministère, parait-il... Donc, les livres, nous ne les utiliserons pas de l'année. Ce sera moins lourd dans vos sacs. »

Au vu des regards reconnaissants, il comprit qu'il avait marqué un point.

« Aujourd'hui, les baguettes seront également inutiles. Mais je vous promets qu'on s'en servira dans l'année. Maintenant, parlons des cours. »

Chacun se tendit : qu'allaient-ils apprendre cette année ?

«Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé ces petites formalités, j'aimerais commencer sur un point très important dans la vie de tous les jours, et surtout si vous vous faîtes attaquer alors que vous êtes en groupe : le travail d'équipe. Et comme je suis un partisan de la pratique... »

Il prit une cage recouverte d'un tissu noir et la posa sur le bureau.

« Il y a là-dedans, une créature vicieuse, malfaisante, qui est capable de nous déchiqueter en un seul coup de dents. Méfiez-vous, avec lui, il ne faut pas montrer que l'on a peur, surtout pas ! Rien n'est plus dangereux que cette bête-là, surtout adulte. »

Ils commençaient à stresser dans la classe, ce qui l'amusa grandement.

« Vous allez voir, il vaut le détour. Votre mission aujourd'hui : l'attraper, sans baguette, en équipe. Levez-vous s'il-vous-plait. »

Chacun se leva, tremblant, et il fit un geste de la main pour mettre les tables sur les côtés de la pièce.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? –il se tourna vers la cage- Et au fait, je le veux vivant à la fin du cours. »

Il reprit la cage et la mit sur le sol, sans enlever le tissus, et glissa la main sous l'étoffe pour l'ouvrir.

« Ne criez surtout pas : ça pourrait l'énerver. »

Une forme jaillit de la cage à toute vitesse, faisant peur à tous les élèves qui crièrent sous le coup de la surprise. La chose fit rapidement le tour de la classe puis s'immobilisa, laissa les autres voir… un lapin.

« Un lapin ?! S'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves. Mais… »

Samael sourit :

« J'ai galéré pour l'attraper, cette bestiole est plus rapide que les simples lapins normaux. Celui-ci vient des Iles-de-Pâques. A vous de travailler en équipe pour le capturer et le remettre dans sa cage. »

Tout le monde s'échangea un regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur le prof nonchalamment assis sur son bureau qui haussa un sourcil :

« Et bien alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Que je vous donne le signal ? Allez : 20 points à celui qui l'attrape. »

Ce fut un joyeux bazar : chacun se mit à courir après l'animal sans pouvoir le rattraper, ni même frôler sa fourrure sombre. Le lapin était vraiment rapide, semblant ne jamais se fatiguer. Le professeur s'amusait de les voir poursuivre le petit mammifère comme des enfants, sans réfléchir à une stratégie pour l'acculer dans un coin et le prendre tout simplement par la peau des épaules et le remettre dans sa cage. Une technique aussi simple…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il en fit une triste conclusion : personne dans cette classe n'était fichu de travailler en équipe. Navrant, surtout que le travail en équipe était très important dans la vie courante. Lorsque l'heure fut passée, il s'accroupit sur le bureau, tendu comme un arc et vit le lapin courir vers le bureau pour faire une énième feinte.

L'action ne prit qu'une seconde : il bondit en avant du bureau, tendit ses mains et retomba sur le petit lagomorphe avec souplesse, une main posée sur la tête et l'autre sur les épaules de l'animal immobilisé de cette façon. Il souleva le lapin et le prit dans ses bras sous les exclamations admiratives des élèves.

« Le cours est terminé. Vous n'êtes pas capable de travailler en équipe, il faudra améliorer ça. Ce genre de chose peut vous sauver la vie lorsque vous êtes en danger et dans la vie quotidienne, comme lorsque vous travaillez en duo sur une potion par exemple. Et travailler en équipe ne signifie pas qu'avec ceux de sa maison, mais avec ceux de toutes les maisons. »

Lorsque les élèves sortirent de sa classe, ils étaient épuisés et un peu énervés : depuis quand il fallait travailler avec des élèves des maisons ? Pas besoin, non ? Le travail en équipe ne sert à rien, n'est-ce-pas ?

Minerva McGonagall fut très satisfaite : ils étaient très calmes les troisièmes années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Un plaisir à enseigner. Peu attentifs mais très calmes, elle leur fit faire des exercices dans une discipline absolue, sans avoir de points à enlever. Elle fut fière de le raconter à Chourave le soir-même, qui lui expliqua que la plupart des élèves qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui étaient plutôt mous. Et au milieu de tout çà, un Samael Angelis avec un air innocent qui se contentait de manger son repas sans rien dire, encore amusé par sa journée.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

Bon, je sais : je publie plus tôt que d'habitude mais comme je ne serais pas chez moi de tout le week end, j'ai préféré mettre le chapitre en ligne plus tôt.

Bonne lecture,

Chapitre 6 :

« Va-s-y ! Lance le seau d'eau sur eux !

-Mais ils me regardent !

-Mais lance ! »

Le serpentard de 2ème année jeta le contenu de son seau sur les poulets qui couraient devant lui, en mouillant quelques uns, et dû courir à toute vitesse pour esquiver le jet de flammes que l'un des volatiles venait de cracher.

« Bien joué, commenta Samael tranquillement assis sur une pierre. Mais dommage que les autres n'aient pas suivi. »

Devant lui, une classe Serdaigle-Serpentard en prise avec une dizaine de poulets cracheurs de feu. Au début, ils avaient ri quand ils furent en face des bêtes. Maintenant, ils riaient beaucoup moins. Et oui, même les animaux de la basse-cour pouvaient se révéler dangereux...

Heureusement pour tous, les deux groupes réussirent à s'entendre et à neutraliser les volailles qui, une fois trempées, ne pouvaient plus lancer de flammes. Il ne restait plus qu'à les attraper et à les mettre dans leur cage, ce qu'ils firent en un temps record. Le professeur les applaudit généreusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Félicitations : moins d'une heure pour remettre les poulets en cage. 25 points pour Serdaigle, et 25 points également pour Serpentard. Bon travail. Continuez comme ça surtout. La prochaine fois, on travaillera sur les duels. Allez, le cours est fini : reposez-vous avant le prochain. »

Les élèves sortirent le sourire aux lèvres : ce prof était bizarre, mais sympa. Et en plus, il ne favorisait aucune maison. Et puis les exercices étaient amusants à raconter, surtout aux 7ème années Gryffondor-Serpentard qui, après de nombreuses tentatives de sabotage de cours, n'avaient droit qu'à de la théorie pure et à une pratique strictement réglementée.

En même temps, qui d'autre aurait eu l'idée stupide de jeter un sortilège dans le dos d'un professeur sous prétexte qu'il était sympa et juste avec les serpentards ? Et qui d'autre aurait tenté de lui jeter un autre maléfice parce que le professeur en question avait déclaré que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être ?

Le soir, le sorcier fut convoqué au bureau du Directeur où il apprit qu'il était destitué de son poste sans grande surprise :

« Le jeune monsieur Potter va prendre votre place en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et étant donnée votre –puissance mentale et magique- lien et vos connaissances sur toutes les créatures, j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux vous donner le poste de professeur de soins aux Créatures Magiques. Vous remplacerez Hagrid, notre ami est malheureusement détesté par les élèves et ils désertent ses cours. Peut être saurez-vous redonner son intérêt à cette matière.

-Pourquoi pas. Après tout, le poste pour lequel je postulais à l'origine était celui-là, pas celui de Potter. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu venir avant, nous sommes quand même fin octobre.

-Il… Il devait finir sa formation avant d'enseigner. »

Le jeune professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils, se doutant de quelque chose. Puis il haussa les épaules et prit congés du vieux sorcier qui souriait dans sa barbe. Pas qu'il détestait ce sorcier qui semblait détester porter des robes, mais son idée de faire travailler les différentes maisons ensemble était dangereuse pour ses plans. Serpentard devait surtout rester isolée des autres !

Lorsque Harry Potter arriva au château, les autres professeurs faillirent lâcher leurs couverts dans leur assiette. Terminé le petit gamin maigrichon aux lunettes ronde et aux grands yeux verts expressifs. Il avait grandi, s'était renforcé, et portait un regard mauvais sur pas mal de monde dans la Grande Salle, dont Rogue et Angelis en pleine discussion. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier de première main, il jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à l'uniforme noir et rouge et aux gantelets de cuir et de métal de son collègue. A tous les coups, ce sorcier n'était pas un sorcier blanc et très certainement du côté de Voldemort. Et cela, Potter allait le prouver et l'éliminer.

Après le dîner qui fut plutôt tendu et chargé magiquement : un survivant avait tenté d'écraser un prof débutant avec son aura, ce qui avait tenté ce dernier à gonfler la sienne pour riposter. Les autres professeurs retournèrent dans leurs appartements, plus ou moins affectés par ce pseudo-duel qui laissait entendre une profonde mésentente. Harry avait épuisé Severus en appuyant de tout son pouvoir dessus et Samael avait dû protéger son voisin de table en agressant mentalement le nouveau. Depuis, il gardait un œil sur « cet imbécile balafré » et resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans la même pièce. Le directeur, lui, était à son aise : les deux ne s'aimaient pas ? Parfait !

Très tard dans la nuit, le professeur Rogue sortit dans le parc pour cueillir des plantes, un sac bandoulière et un couteau en argent sur lui. Il regarda machinalement le ciel étoilé en se demandant combien d'attaques qui se dérouleraient encore cette nuit. Dumbledore ne l'avait plus appelé pour participer aux raids depuis la fois où il n'avait été que le seul survivant dans ce village...

Plus tard, alors qu'il faisait sa récolte dans la forêt Interdite, un autre village fut attaqué par des sorciers, qui eurent le déplaisir de revoir les assassins :

« A couvert ! Hurla Maugrey en se jetant au sol. Arg ! »

L'assassin noir venait de surgir de l'ombre et sauta du toit pour atterrir devant lui. Le sorcier lui jeta un sort qu'il esquiva sans effort et tendit son bras dans sa direction. Une fléchette jaillit du gantelet et l'atteignit à la gorge. Le sorcier s'écroula et fut achevé par ce même assassin qui lui planta une lame dans le cœur d'un coup sec. Ainsi finit Alastor Maugrey, ex-auror de renom, et membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Deux autres aurors ricanèrent, et préparèrent une sphère magique remplie de potion vert kaki.

« T'es sûr que c'est efficace ? Demanda l'un d'eux, un sorcier grand et roux.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'autre aux cheveux noirs dont on pouvait voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ces saletés ont manqué de détruire la nouvelle bague de fiançailles de Ginny. Ils doivent payer pour çà !

-T'as raison, tuons ces assassins et amenons leurs têtes à Dumbledore. Il en fera des beaux trophées dans la salle de réunion.

-Ouais. »

Un assassin avec un uniforme bleu s'approcha d'eux avec les lames déployées. Il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui, très certainement un débutant, mais les deux sorciers n'en avaient cure.

« Maintenant ! Hurla le roux. On va voir ce que celui-là va nous dire ! »

Ils firent léviter la sphère et la lancèrent sur l'assassin qui se retrouva jeté au sol par un confrère rouge et noir. Ce dernier se prit la potion en plein dos où elle se propagea sur l'uniforme avant de se disperser dans le vent.

« Merde ! Jura le brun. Il en faut une autre ! »

Ils en lancèrent une autre qui fut interceptée par un coup de gantelet. Une troisième lui toucha l'épaule mais il ne flancha pas, restant entre les aurors et l'assassin bleu. La quatrième reçut également un coup de gantelet et la cinquième fit mouche, heurtant la cible au torse.

Les deux sorciers n'avaient plus de munition, et la potion ne semblait pas avoir agi. L'assassin dégoulinant de la tête aux pieds eut un sourire cruel et dégaina ses lames.

« On est mal Harry. Dit le rouquin.

-Non, regarde. »

Le dénommé Harry brandit sa baguette et hurla :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le rayon vert fusa vers l'assassin qui dévia le rayon grâce au métal sur ses gantelets. Le sort frappa un arbre qui se mit à perdre toutes ses feuilles d'un seul coup.

« Tu disais Harry ?

-Heu… Ma baguette a glissé ? »

L'assassin se mit à ricaner et chargea les deux hommes qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste :

« Cours ! »

Des flèches jaillirent et ils les esquivèrent de justesse avant de se cacher derrière des arbres.

« Cet assassin est un démon ! Jura Harry. Pourquoi cette potion ne le tue pas ?! Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est sensée faire ?

-Si. Mais peut être qu'elle n'est pas de première qualité. Je t'avais dit de demander à Rogue de la faire au lieu de l'acheter au marché noir. »

Leur arbre explosa dans une gerbe de feu, et ils virent un assassin vêtu d'un uniforme marron et blanc avec ce qui semblait être une version steampunk d'un fusil d'assaut. Son sourire visible à la faible lumière ne leur disait rien de bon.

« Il va tirer ! »

Ils se mirent à courir, poursuivis par les deux assassins qui les firent traverser le village à toutes jambes. Un autre en rouge les vit et prit également la chasse des deux sorciers qui transplanèrent d'urgence pour sauver leur peau.

Si le village fut dévasté ce soir-là, aucun moldu ne fut tué. Les seules victimes furent des sorciers, mais dont les restes ne permirent pas leur identification immédiate. Les assassins observèrent un moment les environs en se plaçant sur les toits des bâtiments, puis disparurent dans l'obscurité, laissant les hommes du Ministère faire leur travail. Ce soir, aucune marque des Ténèbres ne fut visible, à la grande déception de Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin, tous furent surpris de voir le désormais-professeur de soins aux créatures magiques avec un épais pansement sur l'une de ses joues et une multitude de bandages sur les bras et le torse. Il gardait néanmoins le sourire et se mit à rire quand Minerva lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour être dans cet état. Il répondit seulement qu'il avait voulu qu'un centaure vienne à son cours et que le troupeau n'avait vraiment pas été d'accord. Les autres professeurs furent choqués à l'exception de Potter qui lui demanda avec un sourire sadique :

« Vous avez eu mal j'espère ?

-Désolé mon cher, mais j'ai déjà eu bien pire qu'un centaure en furie. Il faut avouer qu'ils ne sont pas très délicats avec leurs sabots... Mais ils ont été sympas quand même, ils auraient pu me lancer des flèches.

-Oh dommage, j'aurais aimé vous voir avec des flèches plantées dans le torse.

-Tout comme j'aimerai vous voir avec un katana dans le ventre mon cher. »

Le Survivant grogna et retourna à son assiette, grimaçant à cause des douleurs provoquées par la course-poursuite de la veille. Saletés d'assassins !

Rogue haussa un sourcil en voyant son collègue s'asseoir à côté de lui pour prendre son repas. Même ses mains étaient bandées. Quand au collègue, il remarqua ce que le maître des potions semblait avoir une fixation sur ses mains :

« Un problème, cher collègue ?

-Non, je me demande juste ce que vous avez pu sortir comme ânerie pour vous mettre à dos tout un troupeau de centaures et en ressortir vivant. La dernière personne à avoir fait çà est restée catatonique dans notre infirmerie pendant des jours avant de développer une sévère phobie des chevaux.

-Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette personne et échanger mon expérience avec… Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Dolorès Ombrage. Elle travaille au Ministère. »

Le regard du jeune professeur s'assombrit nettement et le maître des potions crût l'espace d'un instant revoir l'un des assassins de cette fameuse nuit.

« Je connais cette femme, mais pas en bien. »

Même sa voix avait perdu sa chaleur ! Severus préféra changer de sujet et fut soulagé de voir le collègue jouer le jeu et retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Le sombre professeur était un peu inquiet : quelque chose clochait chez Samael, mais il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Était-ce en lien avec les assassins qui sabotaient les raids de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts ? Son changement brutal d'humeur n'était pas normal... En plus, il trouvait son voisin de table un peu agité et raide, se retenant de quelque chose. Si c'était d'étrangler Potter, il l'encouragerait sans hésiter. Mais si c'était autre chose, il aimerait bien le savoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

 _« J'ai rencontré un troll, il marchait dans la forêt. »_

Samael marchait dans la forêt Interdite, suivant une piste dans les herbes que lui seul semblait voir.

 _« Il tenait derrière lui un elfe tout empaqu'té. »_

A quelques mètres de lui, le maître des potions le suivait, récupérant des plantes ici et là qui lui seraient utiles pour les prochaines potions.

 _« Ah qu'il est fort. Ah qu'il est beau. Ah qu'il est fort mon ami troll du Chaos. »_

Mais pourquoi le sombre professeur restait avec ce sorcier étrange portant s'habillant toujours avec un uniforme à capuche et semblant collectionner les armes plus ou moins médiévales ?

 _« Je lui dis : mon ami, que vas-tu faire de c't homme ? »_

Ah oui ! Le Survivant, Harry Potter en personne l'avait pris en grippe, ainsi qu'Angelis. Et ce jeune sorcier semblait bien décidé à leur pourrir la vie.

 _« Il m'répond : j'vais l'bouffer, farci avec des pommes. »_

De ce fait, les deux professeurs s'étaient unis dans l'adversité, et depuis restaient ensemble le plus souvent possible.

 _« Ah qu'il est fort. Ah qu'il est beau. Ah qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos. »_

Donc, lorsque Rogue voulait aller chercher des plantes, Angelis l'accompagnait. Et lorsqu'Angelis devait capturer ou relâcher une créature magique, Rogue l'accompagnait également.

 _« Il brandit sa massue et frappa vers ma tête. »_

Bien sûr, ils pourraient en parler à Dumbledore, mais ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre.

 _« Il voulait sans tarder m'ajouter dans l'assiette. »_

Le directeur avait même osé dire qu'ils se faisaient des idées, avant de faire comprendre à Severus que fréquenter Samael risquerait d'être mauvais pour lui dans un futur proche.

 _« Ah qu'il est fort. Ah qu'il est beau. Ah qu'il est grand mon ami troll du Chaos. »_

Comme si rester seul face à Potter et sa clique serait mieux pour lui… Autant dans ce cas se terrer dans ses cachots pour avoir un minimum de tranquillité.

 _« J'ai évité l'assaut en courant dans les bois. »_

Au moins, dans ses appartements, il avait la paix puisqu'un tableau empêchait quiconque d'entrer.

 _« Et quand j'me suis r'tourné, ben il n'était plus là. »_

Seuls pouvaient entrer ceux qui connaissaient le mot de passe. Et maintenant, le portrait interdisait même certaines personnes de pénétrer les appartements de la terreur des cachots.

 _« Ah qu'il est grand. Ah qu'il est beau. Ah qu'il est fort mon ami troll du Chaos. »_

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le professeur de venir chez Samael pour rester en paix. Ce dernier avait viré de ses appartements le tableau qui y résidait, laissant juste celui qui gardait l'entrée de son chez lui. De plus, personne ne connaissait le mot de passe, puisqu'il l'avait choisi lui-même.

 _« Puis j'ai suivi sa piste pour trouver sa caverne. »_

Potter avait essayé, une fois. On ne l'avait plus revu pendant trois jours après ça. Personne ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces trois jours.

 _« Et je l'ai vu caché, par delà le gros chêne. »_

Pas même Dumbledore.

 _« Ah ce qu'il est grand. Ah ce qu'il est beau. Ah ce qu'il est fort mon ami troll du Chaos. »_

La seule chose que le directeur avait pu obtenir, c'était l'image furtive d'une forme noire et écarlate qui s'était jetée sur le sorcier, et puis le noir total.

 _« Alors j'ai vu le troll prendre un objet pointu. »_

Dumbledore aussi avait essayé. Et c'était heurté à un mur. Un mur infranchissable. Et ses menaces n'avaient rien donné. Le tableau gardien s'était juste contenté de rire et de ne pas bouger.

 _«_ _Et pour l'farcir de pommes, il lui enfonçait dans le c…_

-ANGELIS ! »

L'interpellé se mit à rire puis se tût, continuant de suivre une mystérieuse trace d'empreintes. Rogue soupira : il n'avait pas d'autre chanson plus intelligente à chanter ? Il n'aimait pas celle-là. Surtout depuis la fois où il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs après sa mission ratée. Il secoua vivement la tête pour repousser les mauvais souvenirs puis se concentra sur son collègue qui avait beaucoup de bandages et de pansements sur le corps. Certains cachaient des plaies sanguinolentes mais le jeune prof refusait de les lui montrer, disant que ça passerait tout seul. Pourtant, tout lui prouvait le contraire : les lésions s'agrandissaient sous les protections de tissus, et le maître des potions s'impatientait d'en connaître l'origine.

Un bruissement le fit sursauter et il vit face à lui une créature impressionnante : un lézard bicéphale haut de 2 mètres. Les écailles vertes foncées sur le dessus et le ventre presque blanc. Il se jeta en arrière par réflexe alors que Samael restait immobile, calme et tranquille.

« Oh. Quel joli spécimen ! »

Angelis n'allait quand même pas le capturer pour ses cours, si ?

« Je suis sûr que les 5èmes années seraient intéressés par lui. »

En fait si…

« Bonjour toi. »

Et il parlait au lézard, souriant et décontracté comme s'il parlait à un vulgaire chat. Avait-il conscience du danger que représentait cette bête ? Severus commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de son collègue. Surtout quand il le vit caresser le reptile et rire avec. Complètement barge…

Après avoir, sans succès, tenté de convaincre le jeune collègue qu'amener un lézard bicéphale pour un cours serait une mauvaise idée, Rogue finit par attraper Angelis par la natte et l'emmener loin de l'animal.

Le seul problème fut plus loin dans la forêt : un dragon nain blessé à une patte arrière.

« Oh cool ! »

Le maitre des potions se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main. Et regretta de ne pas avoir de potion anesthésiante à effet instantané sous la main. Et n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la bête d'une allure joyeuse.

« Angelis ! Revenez ! C'est dangereux ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et continuait à s'approcher du dragon que Rogue reconnut comme étant un Magyar à Pointes juvénile. Comment ce dragon était arrivé ici ? Bonne question. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas un coup de Hagrid... Le reptile vit Samael et se mit à rugir pour le faire fuir.

« Angelis ! »

Le dragon faisait jaillir des étincelles de sa gueule et grondait en redressant toutes ses épines. Il se tassa sur lui-même et bondit sur le sorcier qui fut jeté à terre par l'espion de Dumbledore. Espion qui ne se gêna pas pour hurler sur cet imprudent :

« Non mais ça va pas ?! Cette bestiole aurait pu vous tuer ! Espèce de…

-Oui, vous avez peur, je comprends, répondit Samael détendu. Mais laissez-moi faire. »

Il se releva, épousseta son uniforme rapidement puis se tourna vers le dragon, le visage sérieux. Severus haussa un sourcil : la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son collègue sérieux, Potter avait valsé par la fenêtre du 6ème étage.

Il s'approcha du Magyar blessé qui gronda et il s'immobilisa, regardant l'animal dans les yeux. Le reptile rugit et l'homme fit un geste d'apaisement avec ses mains et ses bras en parlant doucement. Petit à petit, il réussit à venir plus près, toujours plus près, jusqu'à poser une main sur le museau du dragon. Rogue, qui avait retenu son souffle tout le long de la scène, respira enfin. Son collègue était complètement barge, d'accord. Mais il avait des capacités évidentes, surtout pour prendre soin des créatures magiques. Même si sa notion de dangerosité était à peu près identique à celle de Hagrid… Soit proche de zéro.

Le lendemain, ce fut le Magyar que les élèves virent dans le parc de Poudlard, dans un enclos. Les premières années furent terrifiés mais restèrent à la barrière pour mieux voir ce dragon. Les 2ème années en firent autant, idem pour les 3ème années. A vrai dire, seul un 7ème de Poufsouffle osa passer la barrière et s'asseoir dans l'enclos pour mieux voir. Devant eux, leur professeur qui présentait l'animal tout en tentant de l'aborder pour soigner sa patte. Chacun avait les yeux fixés sur l'homme et la créature, se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas paraître aussi effrayé qu'eux. Il avait presque réussi à poser sa main sur le nez du dragon qu'une voix intervint :

« Regarde, Ginny : je vais te montrer comment on tue un dragon. Avada Kedavra ! »

Le rayon vert fit hurler les élèves qui se jetèrent dans l'herbe, craignant d'être touchés, et atteignit le dragon qui hurla de douleur : le sortilège ne l'avait pas tué, mais lui avait fait horriblement mal. Ses mâchoires claquèrent et Samael eut tout juste le temps de retirer sa main avant qu'elle ne soit tranchée par les crocs mortels qui dépassaient.

« Fuyez ! Ordonna-t-il aux élèves. Et vite ! »

Rapidement, il chercha des yeux le coupable de ce bazar et le reconnut immédiatement : Potter ! Il allait se le farcir celui-là ! Et pas avec des pommes ! Cet abruti de service avait voulu impressionner sa petite amie ! Très brillant… surtout qu'il mettait en danger toute une classe et peut être tout le château s'il ne réussissait pas à stopper ce dragon !

Un coup de patte le ramena à la réalité et il fut plaqué au sol par le reptile qui semblait vraiment lui en vouloir. Il se débattit pour sortir d'entre ses griffes et fut surpris de voir un rayon jaune toucher le Magyar en pleine tête.

« Pas question de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux ! Hurla une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle Madame Bibine. Il me doit un duel ! »

Le dragon ne fut pas de cet avis : il appuya plus fortement sur la poitrine du sorcier qui commença à suffoquer. Potter décida alors d'intervenir :

« Laissez-moi faire. Je vais tuer cette bête ! »

Il jeta un sort de découpe qui se dispersa sur les écailles noir ébène de la bête qui tourna la tête vers lui. La professeure de vol en profita pour faire léviter un morceau de bois et le balancer sur la tête écailleuse qui couina et qui lâcha Samael pour se diriger vers elle dans le but de la carboniser. Potter, lui, voyant que ça allait très mal finir, préféra prendre la tangente avec sa belle et rentrer au château.

« Rolanda ! Appela le jeune professeur. Attention ! »

Mais trop tard, le dragon crachait déjà des flammes destructrices qui obligèrent la dame à se jeter à terre pour les esquiver.

« Rolanda ! Vous allez bien ? »

Elle ne répondit, occupée à se redresser pour voir où se situait le dragon qui était beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Le sang du professeur ne fit qu'un tour. Il vit la créature lever sa lourde tête en faisant remonter les flammes du fond de sa gorge et pointer sa gueule hérissée de crocs sur Madame Bibine qui, il le sentait, ne serait pas assez rapide pour les éviter.

« NON ! »

La professeure eut tout juste le temps de recouvrir son visage de ses bras avant que le feu ne l'engloutisse. Mais curieusement, lorsqu'elle bougea à nouveau, elle sentit un poids sur elle et ouvrit les yeux. Mais, d'où venait ce bouclier bleu lumineux qui l'entourait et qui la protégeait des flammes .

« Sam ? »

Son collègue avait sa baguette en main et maintenait le bouclier en place. Elle vit avec effroi les gantelets de cuir et de métal qui lui enserraient les poignets et avant-bras. Au départ, elle avait crû que ces gantelets étaient juste décoratifs, mais maintenant qu'elle les voyait de plus près…

« Je suis désolée, Rolanda. Parla Samael d'une voix froide. Mais ce dragon risque de tous nous tuer si je ne fais rien. »

Une lame se déploya de son gantelet gauche et la professeur de vol retint une exclamation de surprise. Lorsque le dragon cessa de cracher ses flammes, le professeur fit disparaître le bouclier et se jeta sur le reptile ailé.

« Rolanda ! Appela le professeur Chourave, alertée par le bruit. Oh mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un cours saboté, Pomona. Mais je ne comprends pas : Samael a des armes dans ses gantelets, et il a réussi à me protéger sans même transplaner ! Et cet uniforme bizarre qu'il porte tout le temps. Ne fais pas cette tête : il l'a en plusieurs exemplaires ! Qu'est ce que çà veut dire ? »

La professeur de botanique observa un moment le sorcier affronter le dragon. Il se déplaçait un peu trop rapidement et les lames étranges qui sortaient de ses gantelets lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose…

« Nous allons devoir le découvrir par la suite. »

Le dragon rugit lorsque qu'il se prit un coup de lame dans l'épaule. Il tenta de mordre l'humain qui s'avéra plus rapide. Il essaya alors de le brûler avec des flammes. Les flammes fonctionnaient toujours pour éloigner les humains : c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec celui aux yeux verts qui l'avait déjà blessé à la patte. Celui-ci avec les yeux bleus ne devrait pas réagir autrement que par la fuite…

L'humain esquiva le jet de flammes et réussit à lui lancer un coup de pied dans la mâchoire inférieure avant de s'éloigner hors de portée de la queue recouverte de piques. Non, cet humain était trop dangereux à combattre, et certainement pas bon à manger ! Il devait trouver autre chose...

Il vit alors les deux sorcières et bondit vers elles dans un rugissement furieux.

« Pomon…

-Roland…

-AAHHH ! » Hurlèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

Les mâchoires du dragon claquèrent dans le vide et il se retourna pour voir le sorcier utiliser un truc vert collant bizarre pour le retenir. Grognant, il prépara une flamme et s'apprêta à la cracher sur les deux profs qui prirent rapidement la fuite jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Samael jeta plusieurs sortilèges informulés qui eurent des effets de décharge électrique sur la dragon afin que ce dernier ne décide de fuir et d'aller chercher sa nourriture ailleurs.

Les deux sorcières se rapprochèrent doucement de leur collègue pantelant mais bien vivant.

« Samael ? »

Son uniforme était légèrement calciné sur les bords et des piques ou des griffes l'avaient déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Grognant de douleur, il se tourna vers ses deux collègues et s'inclina :

« Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard, mais avant ça, j'ai un compte à régler. »

Il entra d'un pas furieux dans le château, son aura noire de rage terrifiant les élèves à proximité, puis prit une grande inspiration :

« POTTEEERRRRR ! »

Son cri fit presque trembler les murs de Poudlard, faisant immédiatement remonter le professeur Rogue de ses cachots pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Il fut surprit de voir son collègue les cheveux en désordre, l'uniforme noir et rouge ruiné, les bandages et pansements sales et partiellement défaits dévoilant des plaies sanguinolentes, et surtout la fureur qui émanait de lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais Harry Potter allait prendre très cher.

Ce soir-là, toute l'école vit une scène qui devenait peu à peu habituelle ici : le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques VS le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sauf que cette fois, le premier était vraiment furax.

« NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ?! IL Y AURAIT PU Y AVOIR DES MORTS ! VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE DE CA ?!

-Mais il n'y en a pas eu. Et puis ce n'est rien…

-CE N'EST RIEN ?! ROLANDA ET POMONA ONT FAILLI SE FAIRE TUER !

-Et alors ?

-… »

Harry Potter fut le premier homme à être jeté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard et à atterrir dans le lac en plein début décembre. Mais malheureusement pour deux professeurs, il survécut.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Ah ! Les vacances de Noël ! La neige, les sapins, les chants, les bons repas auprès de la cheminée, presque plus d'élèves dans le château, Potter parti chez les Weasley et un Angelis introuvable… Attendez. Mais où se trouvait Samael ?

Ce fut la question que se posèrent quelques enseignants à la table du petit déjeuner le matin des vacances scolaires. Il venait toujours dans la Grande Salle, à chaque repas. Surtout depuis que madame Bibine avait été le chercher tout au début de l'année avec le professeur Chourave et que les deux femmes l'avaient limite traîné jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Ce fut une technique très efficace car il ne manqua plus un seul repas. Fallait-il qu'elles recommencent ? Elles allaient se lever quand Severus annonça qu'il y allait, précisant qu'il connaissait des méthodes très efficaces pour forcer quelqu'un à sortir de sa tanière.

Ce fut donc en ricanant d'avance qu'il alla dans les appartements de son collègue et prononça le mot de passe pour faire une entrée triomphale. Samael serait-il en train de jouer du violon ? Ou bien à lire près de la cheminée ? Ou alors à nouer ses longues mèches argentées tout en regardant le temps qu'il faisait dehors ?

Rien, le silence, tout était calme. Surpris, il se dirigea dans la chambre et le trouva endormi, roulé en boule sous des épaisses couvertures, seuls ses cheveux dépassaient de la literie. Le maître des potions fut amusé : c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. En temps normal, le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce que lui suffisait pour que le jeune prof trouve un allié de taille pour faire tourner les autres collègues en bourrique, mais là… La pile électrique était en mode « marmotte ». Sachant instinctivement qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire sortir des couvertures, il préféra le laisser tranquille et retourner voir les autres professeurs qui attendaient de pied ferme dans la salle des profs.

« Alors ? Demanda Filius, assis dans un fauteuil adapté à sa petite taille.

-Il hiberne, répondit simplement Severus en trouvant son fauteuil favori et en s'installant directement dedans. Je crois que les élèves n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre les vacances avec impatience.

-C'est sa première année d'enseignement après tout. Entre çà et ses absences régulières le soir, réfléchit Pomona en repensant au combat qu'elle avait vu dans le parc. C'est un comportement tout à fait normal...

-De ? Interrogea Minerva, ne comprenant pas, tout comme le reste de l'équipe pédagogique à part Rolanda Bibine qui ne laissa rien paraître.

-De faire la grasse matinée pour lui : c'est sa première année d'enseignement et ce sont les premières vacances. Il doit être fatigué. Surtout qu'il passe souvent la nuit hors du château pour capturer des créatures pour ses cours.

-Aussi qu'il doit s'entraîner très sérieusement pour réussir à affronter un dragon et en ressortir vivant, finit Rolanda. C'est vrai que ça concorde vraiment. »

Les autres se regardèrent : depuis quand elles savaient aussi bien résoudre ce genre d'énigme ?

Mais le professeur Rogue avait raison : leur collègue semblait quelque peu éreinté et ce ne fut pas Mme Pomfresh qui l'aida en le poursuivant pour qu'il prenne de la Pimentine. Seule Minerva le sauva des griffes de l'infirmière en ne dévoilant pas qu'il s'était perché sur une poutre dans la salle de Métamorphose (comment avait-il réussi à y monter, d'ailleurs?). Elle fut très surprise de l'étreinte qu'il lui offrit en remerciement et ce fut une très belle photo qu'obtint le professeur Chourave ce jour-là, avant d'être poursuivie par la directrice-adjointe dans le château parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le fait d'avoir été photographiée. Très vite, la vie du château reprit un peu de vie grâce aux chamailleries des profs entre eux.

Mais le summum, ce fut quand même le jour de Noël. Madame Bibine et Angelis se trouvaient dans le parc, le plus jeune dans son habituel uniforme auquel des sortilèges de chauffages avaient été rajoutés ainsi qu'une épaisse écharpe. Entre eux, autour d'eux, de la neige, et quelques élèves accessoirement, mais surtout beaucoup de neige. Situés à une dizaine de mètres d'écart, ils s'affrontaient du regard, se tournant presque autour.

« Ne me dites pas qu'il font un duel. Couina Flitwick en regardant par la fenêtre avec quelques collègues.

-On dirait que si. Confirma McGonagal. Je vais prévenir Pompom : il faudra de la Pimentine pour deux personnes ce soir. »

Rolanda fit léviter de sa baguette quelques boules de neige pour les lancer sur Samael qui les évita prestement, sauf une, qu'il se prit en pleine tête. La sorcière se mit à rire face à l'air surpris du sorcier qui secoua la tête pour faire tomber toute la neige de son visage. Puis il se concentra, leva ses deux mains à l'horizontale et ce geste fit léviter plusieurs kilos de neige qui restèrent en suspension dans l'air.

« Oh non, il va quand même pas… commença le professeur d'enchantements.

-Et si. »Sourit le maître des potions qui passait par là.

La professeure de vol cessa immédiatement de rire quand elle vit le sourire sadique sur le visage de son collègue. Comment avait-il fait pour soulever tout ça ? Et sans baguette en plus ! Et puis… Oh non, il n'allait quand même pas oser, si ?

BLAF !

En fait si…

Ce fut Samael qui gagna le duel, par forfait, après avoir enseveli sa collègue sous deux mètres de neige.

La veille du jour de l'an, Harry Potter fut de retour au château, immédiatement mis mal-à-l'aise par le regard de psychopathe que lui lançait Angelis avec le sourire qui allait avec. L'Élu n'osa pas s'approcher, surtout avec toute cette neige qui lévitait autour du professeur.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore une heure plus tard dans la Grande Salle.

Si le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques n'avait pas sifflé la marche funèbre, le Directeur de Poudlard n'aurait jamais pensé que ce dernier avait (encore) fait un mauvais coup à Potter, surtout quand on le retrouva dans le parc en état d'hypothermie sous plusieurs mètres de neige.

Bien sûr, Harry décida de se venger, mais pour cela, il lui faudrait de l'aide. Et pour le moment, il devait rester au chaud à l'infirmerie à se remettre de cette escapade sous plusieurs mètres de masse neigeuse.

Ce soir-là, Rogue et Angelis se trouvaient tous les deux dans les appartements du jeune professeur. Apparemment, Samael avait trouvé un serpent dans un pays chaud dont les écailles seraient très utiles pour les potions et l'avait ramené ici.

Le maître des potions avait pris peur en voyant face à lui un cobra noir de jais de deux mètres de long face à lui mais s'était vite ressaisit : le reptile était dans un vivarium, aucun risque. Il s'approcha et marmonna un sortilège pour faire tomber quelques écailles et les fit venir à lui : pas question qu'il s'approche d'un cobra ! Surtout que cette bête ne semblait pas très sympathique. Samael ouvrit le vivarium pour l'attraper et voir s'il pourrait le prendre pour son prochain cours où aller directement le relâcher dans son milieu naturel et l'animal se redressa en sifflant dangereusement.

« Angelis. Prévint Severus, un peu inquiet. Si ce serpent vous mord, il ne vous restera que 5 minutes à vivre et ce ne sera pas assez pour faire l'aller-retour jusqu'aux cachots pour trouver un bézoar et vous le ramener.

-Il ne me fera rien qui me tuera. »

Il avança la main et le cobra fondit sur lui, les crochets sortis et suintant de venin mortel. Les dents du serpent s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du gantelet gauche et ne purent aller plus loin, comme s'ils étaient bloqués.

« Cuir de dragon. Expliqua Samael. Ajoutez cela à du métal forgé par les gobelins, et vous obtenez une excellente protection.

-Et tous ces pansements sur vous ? Je suis persuadé que ce ne sont pas les centaures comme vous avez dit à Potter. Ces blessures auraient dû guérir depuis longtemps.

-Une potion. Je ne sais pas laquelle malheureusement. Juste qu'elle était verte kaki. J'en ai reçu il y a un peu plus de deux mois.

-Et alors ?

-Ma peau est très abîmée et çà gratte en plus de faire très mal. C'est très gênant, vous savez. Je suis obligé de protéger les plaies pour ne pas y toucher et ces saletés ne cicatrisent pas. »

Le maître des potions ne dit rien, en pleine réflexion. Cela lui faisait penser à une potion que les braconniers utilisaient autrefois pour affaiblir les dragons afin de les tuer. Cette mixture pouvait dissoudre les écailles, rendant ces fiers reptiles volant vulnérables aux sortilèges. Qui avait osé lancer çà sur un humain ? Excellent moyen de torture, mais dont les dégâts étaient facilement réparables avec un baume spécial fait à partir de plantes. Est-ce que son collègue accepterait son aide ? Après tout, il lui avait déjà donné un coup de main à plusieurs reprises, alors il pourrait au moins lui faire ça.

Et puis, un peu d'occupation ne lui ferait pas de mal en ces vacances de Noël, ou au pire, il en ferait faire aux 7ème années, comme ça il aurait moins d'efforts à fournir.

Il prit congés et retourna dans ses appartements tranquillement, sans se douter de la présence de Ron Weasley dans le château qui complotait avec Harry Potter pour une prochaine vengeance qui serait plutôt du genre… définitive.

« T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

-Bien sûr, il n'est pas fichu de faire du balai correctement : je l'ai vu essayer avec madame Bibine et c'était désastreux. Et en plus, il reste tout le temps avec ce mangemort de Rogue ! Dumbledore saura content d'être débarrassé d'un mangemort et de cet idiot.

-Okay mec ! Et puis, ce n'est pas lui le type qui t'as ridiculisé devant Ginny ?

-Si.

-Je suis ton homme. »

La veille de la rentrée fut calme, chacun profitant du calme avant l'arrivée des autres élèves à sa façon. Minerva McGonagall profitait de la chaleur de sa cheminée en lisant un livre dans la salle des professeurs avec Flitwick, Chourave et Mme Pomphresh. Rogue brassait des potions dans son laboratoire. Samael dormait niché dans ses couvertures près de la cheminée. Dumbledore préparait un énième plan de bataille pour asseoir sa domination de l'Angleterre. Trelawney, qui faisait fuir le jeune professeur rien qu'à l'odeur de xérès ou des encens, tentait une fois de plus de voir l'avenir dans ses boules de cristal. Bref, tout semblait normal.

Tard dans la soirée, le maître des potions fronça les sourcils : il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et quand il en avait, c'était du sérieux. Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers les appartements de son collègue pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Il scanda le mot de passe au portrait qui s'ouvrit sans hésiter et entra.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Samael était assis dans un fauteuil, un thé dans les mains, et était vraiment surpris de le voir débarquer comme cela chez lui. D'habitude, c'était lui qui arrivait en trombe avec une bestiole plus ou moins dangereuse dans les mains pour lui montrer. Qu'avait le professeur pour arriver avec cet air inquiet sur le visage et autant d'empressement ?

« Stupefix ! » Clamèrent deux voix, semblant venir de nulle part.

Severus s'écroula, faisant bondir le sorcier à ses côté, le thé ayant fini renversé sur le sol. Un autre sortilège le toucha là où se trouvait une épaisse compresse sur la joue et il s'écroula à son tour dans un grondement de douleur.

Il y eut un rire et Harry et Ron sortirent de sous leur cape d'invisibilité et entrèrent dans les appartements du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

« C'était pas si difficile, ricana Potter. Tu te charges de qui ?

-Occupe-toi de l'autre idiot. Moi, je prends le bâtard graisseux.

-Sans problème. »

Sybille sursauta en fixant la boule cristal devant elle : elle voyait des silhouettes encapuchonnées avec des uniformes inhabituels courir et foncer sur des masses noires. Elle baissa la tête et griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemin. Encore une vision d'une future bataille sanglante...

« Alors Rogue, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

L'interpellé ouvrit difficilement les yeux et retint un cri : il était suspendu à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, retenu par des liens qui le maintenait à un balai piloté par Ron Weasley. A côté, Potter, fier sur son balai, et Samael ligoté et frigorifié dans la même situation que lui.

« C'est beau non ? Toute cette neige, ce blanc, ce froid, ce brouillard. Toutes les conditions pour un accident de vol ! »

A voir le sourire de l'Élu, cet accident ne serait pas pour lui, mais pour eux. Samael se mit à ricaner et tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de parler :

« A défaut d'un meurtre, tu préfères l'accident, Potter. Je te pensais moins lâche, pour un Gryffondor. »

Severus, s'il avait pu, se serait frappé le front du plat de la main : avait-il conscience de la situation ?

« Et toi, mage noir, crois-tu que tes belles paroles vont permettre de t'en sortir ? Je sais que tu as ensorcelé les autres professeurs, sinon personne n'aimerait quelqu'un comme toi !

-Oh ? Hypothèse intéressante. As-tu des preuves ? Donne-les, nous avons tout notre temps.

-La ferme ! Cria Ron. Un monstre comme toi ne devrait pas exister !

-Tout dépend du point de vue : qui est le monstre ici ? Celui qui est près à tuer pour une simple vengeance, ou celui qui va être tué ? »

Ils continuèrent à voler quelques temps puis Harry s'arrêta :

« On est suffisamment loin de Poudlard. On peut le faire ici.

-Mais, il y a de l'eau en dessous.

-Justement. »

Ils se mirent à rire et sortirent leur baguette magique. Le professeur se prépara intérieurement à transplaner, mais Samael savait-il le faire ? Il n'en savait rien du tout.

« Prêt ? Demanda Harry.

-Prêt. Répondit Ron.

-Lashlabask ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

« Lashlabask ! »

Les liens qui retenaient les deux professeurs cédèrent et ils tombèrent dans le vide.

« YYYYAAAHHHOOOUUUUU ! »

Le duo criminel haussa les sourcils : pourquoi cet abruti aux cheveux argentés venait de pousser un cri de joie ?

« Il ne sait pas qu'il va mourir ? S'interrogea Ron. Mais il est con !

-Pas grave, on rentre. »

Un peu plus bas, en chute libre dans les airs :

« Angelis ! Rapprochez-vous de moi : je vais vous faire transplaner ! »

L'interpellé au contraire sembla s'éloigner, tourbillonnant dans les airs et riant comme un dément. Ils arrivèrent dans l'épais nuage de brume.

« Angelis ! »

Mais rien. Où était-il ? Et lui qui sentait l'eau se rapprocher… Il était maintenant trop tard pour transplaner ! Un drôle de cri se fit entendre mais il préféra se concentrer pour se préparer à l'impact.

POUF !

« Ouch ! »

Ce n'était pas de l'eau, ça…

Il avait atterri sur le dos d'un dragon pas très grand, mais suffisamment pour qu'il tienne dessus sans problème.

Enfin… Il disait un dragon… C'était plutôt une PUTAIN de DRACOLICHE ! Une dracoliche avec une pierre blanche lumineuse dans le crâne mais une DRACOLICHE !

« Hé ! Je vois que Doï-Dee a réussi à vous rattraper ! »

Cette voix !

« Samael ? Appela le sombre professeur. Où êtes-vous ?

-En dessous. »

Le maître des potions se pencha prudemment et vit son collègue qui se cramponnait à une patte arrière de la créature.

« Laissez-moi deviner, grinça Severus. Elle est à vous cette bestiole ?

-DOÏ-DEE ! Couina la liche qui tourna ses orbites vides vers le maître des potions qui soupira.

-Je ne suis même pas surpris... »

Au moins, ils étaient saufs. Et ils devaient impérativement retourner à Poudlard avant ces abrutis !

« Dîtes-moi, Angelis. Est-ce que votre sac d'os volant peut aller vite ?

-Pas aussi rapide qu'un Éclair de Feu mais elle se défend bien. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle peut mordre et cracher une sorte de flamme, ce que les balais ne peuvent pas faire. Doï-Dee : on retourne à Poudlard ! Et si on croise ces deux amateurs, libre à toi de leur faire la peau.

-DOÏ-DEE ! »

Le maître des potions se cramponna au cou osseux de la créature tandis que cette dernière faisait demi-tour pour les ramener au château.

« Vous me devez des explications, Angelis. Grogna Rogue. « Au moins pour la dracoliche.

-Très certainement. »

Le retour se fit sans problème, même si le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques regrettait de ne pas avoir croisé Potter et Compagnie. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il leur ferait mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait mettre au point quelque chose avec son collègue de potions. Il avait bien quelques idées mais elles plutôt… radicales sur le sujet et il n'était pas souhaitable d'attirer inutilement l'attention de cette manière…

Moins d'une heure après leur retour, Ronald Weasley fut retrouvé entièrement nu et salement amoché, attaché à l'un des sangliers ailés qui ornaient le hall de Poudlard. Quand à Harry Potter, impossible de le retrouver avant le lendemain où ce fut Mimi Geignarde qui le vit coincé dans une cuvette de ses WC au second étage. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Aucune idée. Cependant, quelques professeurs avaient comme un léger doute sur le responsable qui, vêtu de son uniforme noir et rouge, était très occupé à lustrer une dague, tranquillement assis à la table des professeurs, sous le regard soupçonneux d'Albus Dumbledore et celui amusé de Severus Rogue. Rolanda et Pomona étaient surtout en train de parler entre elles à propos de livres et d'une ancienne organisation dont l'existence n'était que trop peu prouvée pour être affirmée.

« Mais si, je t'assure que cela concorde…

-Impossible ! Comment Samael pourrait être l'un d'eux ? Ce sont des tueurs froids et sans pitié ! Il est tout sauf çà.

-Excuse-moi mais tu ne l'as pas vu quand il a affronté le Magyar à Pointes. Et ses gantelets ! Tout ici indique qu'il en est un.

-Un quoi ? Demanda innocemment Rogue, faisant sursauter les professeurs Chourave et Bibine alors qu'elles se disputaient plus ou moins discrètement dans la bibliothèque. Que faîtes vous là ? - Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit livre qu'elles tenaient dans leurs mains – La Confrérie des Assassins ? J'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez à ce mythe...

-Severus, le coupa Pomona. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette confrérie existe. C'est juste que ses membres sont assez discrets pour ne pas se faire voir.

-Ou alors, ils se mettent en évidence et personne ne pense à approfondir la chose.

-Comment çà ? S'intéressa le maître des potions.

-Samael Angelis. Expliqua Rolanda. Il porte un uniforme à capuche qui dissimule bien son visage, a des gantelets avec ce qui semble être des lames secrètes, et peut affronter un dragon juvénile et revenir en un seul morceau.

-Impossible… Il vous faut plus de preuves pour le prouver. Ces assassins… Je les ai vus à l'œuvre. Ce sont des monstres. Ils sont tellement rapides que c'est à se douter de s'ils sont humains ou non. Et leurs attaques… Si Angelis était un assassin, Potter et Weasley seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit un. Ou alors, il cache bien son jeu. »

Il lui avait bien caché l'existence de Doï-Dee, sa dracoliche de compagnie, qui se révélait plutôt sympathique lorsqu'on savait s'y prendre avec elle. Cette liche adorait les compliments, se pavanait dès qu'elle le pouvait -ce qui faisait rire le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques- et surtout avait une tendance à rapporter tout les objets que l'on jetait au loin, que ce soit une balle, un bâton, une fiole de potion pleine -Severus avait été tenté de jeter un sort à Samael sur ce coup car il s'agissait d'un poison très dangereux- ou bien le propriétaire de la liche en question.

Angelis faisait-il partie de la Confrérie des Assassins ? Certes, certains points restaient à éclaircir mais comment faire le lien entre ce professeur insouciant, voire loufoque, avec ces tueurs aux capacités hors-normes ?

Il échangea un regard avec ses eux collègues et entre eux se fit un accord tacite : ils avaient une enquête à mener, et ils la résoudraient !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Petit à petit, l'hiver passa, laissant les températures redevenir à peu près clémentes. Et là, dans les appartements du maître des potions se tenait un sorcier récalcitrant assis en tailleur sur le canapé, vêtu d'un pantalon moulant noir et dont la tunique était enlevée avec un maître des lieux qui lui passait un baume sur les plaies encore sanguinolentes qui ornaient son dos.

« Cessez de faire l'enfant, Samael, râla Severus. C'est pour votre bien.

-Votre truc pue et çà pique. Sérieusement, c'est encore pire que de verser de l'alcool directement dessus !

-Parce que vous trouvez que des plaies à vif qui risquent une infection et qui ne cicatrisent pas, c'est beau ? En plus, certaines sont profondes. Là par…

-Aïeuh !

-… exemple. Donc maintenant vous vous taisez et vous arrêtez de gigoter. »

Samael grogna de mécontentement mais se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce. Il ne se gêna pas pour grincer des dents et montrer clairement son désaccord ainsi. Mais son collègue avait raison : sans ce baume, il ne guérirait pas. Et malgré toute sa mauvaise volonté, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser Severus faire. C'était lui ou Pompom… L'infirmière de Poudlard étant un vrai dragon, il n'avait franchement pas envie d'aller la voir. Surtout si c'était pour se prendre un savon à cause de sa condition.

Le professeur de potions avait insisté pour lui en mettre sur toutes les zones blessées. Le plus jeune n'avait pas apprécié l'ordre et heureusement qu'il n'en avait pas reçu sur ses jambes ou au niveau du bassin : il aurait fallu le tuer pour accéder à cette zone sans sa permission. Il retint un sifflement quand il sentit les mains appuyer un peu trop fort sur une zone douloureuse et s'empêcha de bouger. Que faire en attendant que Rogue ait terminé d'appliquer le « baume-miracle » ? Peut-être que réfléchir à un nouveau moyen pour pourrir la vie de Potter… Que pourrait-il lui faire cette fois ? Il avait essayé diverses potions aux effets très amusants, des runes, des sortilèges, l'avait coincé dans la cuvette des WC du 2ème étage, avait lâché des lutins de Cornouailles dans sa salle de classe… Quoi d'autre ? Laisser Doï-Dee jouer avec lui ? Ah… Il tenait quelque chose… Mais peut-être était-ce un peu trop méchant pour la dracoliche ? Ouais, il serait mieux de ligoter Potter dans la Forêt Interdite et de voir si les araignées géantes seraient intéressées ou non.

A moins que…

Oh si…

Severus ne savait pas à quoi Samael pensait mais au ricanement sadique qui en sortit, il se doutait vaguement du sujet.

« Qu'allez-vous faire à Potter cette fois ? »

Le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse le fit frémir, mais pas autant que le bref éclat doré qu'il aperçut dans le regard bleu glacé. Quelque chose n'était vraiment pas normal avec celui-là…

Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'étudier Samael Angelis, le professeur Rogue commençait à voir quelques indices ici et là. Cela pouvait un réflexe exceptionnel (Ronald Weasley lui avait jeté un couteau en direction du visage et il l'avait rattrapé au vol par la lame), une furtivité stupéfiante (tenter de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez Potter semblait être son dernier jeu favori), des capacités qui semblaient inhumaines (« Sérieusement, Samael. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de vous battre contre trois sirènes dans le lac ?! Sans baguette en plus ! Je m'en contrefiche que le jeune Paello a été sauvé, vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ! Quoi ?! Non, je ne m'en fiche pas que vous ayez sauvé un de mes serpents… Ne changez pas de sujet ! »), des comportements parfois étranges (en quoi se percher en hauteur comme çà avait du sens, à part pour échapper à l'infirmière?) et surtout ces brefs éclats dorés dans son regard quand il semblait examiner des personnes ou des lieux.

De son côté, Samael ricanait : il avait rapidement compris le manège des ses trois collègues. Ils se doutaient de son appartenance à la Confrérie des Assassins, et ils avaient raison. Il lui fallait juste un moyen de les rencontrer pour les confronter sans attirer trop d'attention. Pour Rogue, ce serait pas trop difficile… Et les autres non plus, d'ailleurs… Il pouvait leur parler seul à seul sans problème. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient des cibles à abattre… Avec qui pourrait-il commencer ?

Le professeur Chourave serait la première dans la confidence…

Il avait décidé d'aller la voir à la fin de ses cours, alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans les serres. Enfin, quand il disait aller la voir… Descendre de son perchoir où il avait passé trois heures à regarder sa collègue faire cours était une description plus exacte. La pauvre directrice de Poufsouffle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu atterrir sur le sol derrière elle.

« Bonsoir Pomona. Salua-t-il poliment. Je viens juste vous parler de quelque chose d'important que vous ainsi que Severus et Rolanda êtes actuellement en train d'enquêter. »

La professeur déglutit en voyant l'uniforme et les gantelets. Allait-il la tuer là ?

« Que vas-tu me faire, Samael ? Tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Vous tuer ? Oh non, non non non. Ce serait complètement idiot et contre les lois du Credo. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Pomona : vous ne risquez rien.

-Mais tu fais parti de ces…

-Assassins ? Oui, c'est le cas. Mais les Assassins sont bien plus que des criminels. Croyez-moi, nous ne tuons que ceux qui le méritent. Vous n'en faîtes pas partie, et je ne crois pas que vous en ferez partie un jour.

-Que veux tu, alors ?

-Rien du tout. J'ai vu que vous enquêtiez sur moi et même si c'est amusant à observer, j'ai préféré couper court à votre recherche. Donc, oui : je suis un Assassin. Et non : je ne vais pas massacrer tout le monde dans ce château. Sauf Potter et Weasley s'ils continuent de me chercher, mais c'est une autre histoire.

-Donc, en cas de conflit avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

-Je ferais de mon mieux pour protéger les enfants, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. La Confrérie est neutre et préfère protéger la population ainsi que la connaissance. Jamais on ne s'attaquerait à une école. »

Étrangement, cela suffit pour la professeur de botanique. Samael avait, après tout, combattu un dragon pour les protéger, elle et Rolanda. Si il avait voulu les supprimer, il l'aurait fait depuis bien plus longtemps. Elle lui fit faire la promesse de ne jamais blesser ou tuer un élève de Poudlard, ce qu'il accepta de faire à une condition : si cet élève était un danger pour les autres, la promesse ne tenait plus. Elle grimaça mais décida que c'était mieux que pas de promesse du tout.

Mettre Mme Bibine dans la confidence fut à peu près pareil… à l'exception de la batte qu'il avait dû esquiver en lui faisant peur sans même le faire exprès. Et aussi la menace de lâcher une douzaine de cognards sur lui s'il osait s'en prendre aux élèves… Non, çà s'était assez bien passé…

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à faire… Par contre, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à celle-là.

…

Peut-être devrait-il trouver quelque chose pour amadouer la terreur des cachots ? Mais quoi ?

…

Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir pendant la soirée.

Le soir-même, le professeur de potions se trouvait dans l'allée des Embrumes, à parler avec d'autres Mangemorts. Ces derniers semblaient avoir des informations intéressantes pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il les examina brièvement du regard, se retenant de cracher son dédain pour Macnair et cette bande d'abrutis finis qui l'admirait pour sa propension à torturer et à tuer des moldues sans défense. Il soupira intérieurement : qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez leurs nouvelles recrues ? Ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient mis une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier : « Recherche sadiques psychopathes pour agrandir les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Enfin bref, il écoutait Macnair raconter avec moult détails comment il avait torturé et tué la dernière femme moldue qu'il avait soit-disant croisée au détour d'une ruelle dans Londres. La pauvre avait dû vivre un véritable enfer avant qu'il ne s'en soit lassé et ait décidé de l'achever. Il débattait intérieurement avec l'idée de lui jeter un sortilège de Mutisme lorsque le bourreau poussa un cri bref et se tende comme un arc.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il s'effondra sur les pavés et le groupe put voir se tenir un Assassin en bleu derrière lui, la lame dépassant de son gantelet droit encore sortie et tâchée de sang.

« Assassin ! » Hurla une recrue Mangemort.

L'individu se mit à courir sous les cris paniqués des recrues et de la foule. Il se faufila entre 2 maisons et disparut dans la nuit.

« Rogue ! Appela une jeune recrue. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté ?! »

Il gronda en montrant les dents face au manque de respect et finit par répondre :

« Parce que vous voulez essayer, vous ? Allez-y que je vous regarde faire. »

Jamais il n'irait s'opposer à un membre de la Confrérie : il n'était pas fou à ce point, merci bien !

La recrue se mit à la poursuite du tueur, suivie par trois de ses acolytes. Le professeur soupira : que devait-il faire ? Attendre ici que ces imbéciles reviennent – ou pas -, ou bien les suivre et voir s'ils se faisaient massacrer – ou pas - ?

…

Il n'avait rien contre un peu d'animation…

Il décida de les suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Ce fut dans une impasse isolée que les Mangemorts en herbe réussirent à traquer et à acculer l'assassin bleu. Hurlant à la vengeance, ils ne virent pas les deux autres, l'un en noir et rouge, l'autre marron et blanc, qui attendaient sur les toits surplombant l'impasse.

Le professeur Rogue les sentit : ils sentaient le cuir et le métal. Comment avait-il pu ignorer ses sens de vampire auparavant ? Il savait qu'ils étaient là, et eux savaient très certainement qu'il était là. Etait-il sur leur liste ? Il leva les yeux et les vit, accroupis sur les toits. Le noir et rouge lui fit un signe de tête et fit le geste "Chut." de la main. Il comprit : il n'était pas sur la liste, mais les mangemorts en herbe...

Les deux assassins bondirent des toits et atterrirent de chaque côté du groupe de jeunes Mangemorts qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant de se retrouver avec des lames leur transperçant la gorge. Ils s'effondrèrent dans des gargouillements dégoutants et l'assassin bleu se mit soudainement à parler d'une voix tremblante :

"Ils voulaient me démembrer ! Ils ont même parlé de me faire une tournante ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est mais je n'en veux pas !

-Du calme, le Bleu, du calme. Répondit le noir et rouge dont la voix était très familière. Ils ne te feront aucun mal et tu t'en es très bien sorti pour ta première mission en solo.

-Mais ils m'ont repéré et ont failli m'attrapper !

-Cà va venir. C'est pour çà que Vladimir et moi sommes là : pour couvrir tes arrières jusqu'à ce que tu puisses les couvrir toi-même. Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'es très bien débrouillé pour une première fois.

-ANGELIS ?! S'exclama Rogue, faisant sursauter l'assassin bleu et grommeler le noir et rouge.

-Oh misère... Soupira ce dernier. Le Bleu, tu retournes au QG avec Vlad'. J'ai quelques mots à dire à mon cher collègue ici présent."

L'assassin marron ricana et tapa sur l'épaule du bleu avant qu'ils ne transplanent sans faire de bruit. Le professeur de potions vit alors l'assassin restant retirer sa capuche et revéler des longs cheveux argentés ainsi que des yeux bleus qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

"Angelis... Vous... Vous êtes...

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-Beaucoup d'entrainement et il ne faut pas avoir le vertige... Il faut être assez sportif aussi.

-Non ! Je veux dire... Pourquoi êtes-vous un assassin ? Et que comptez-vous faire de moi, maintenant que je suis au courant ? Me tuer ?

-Pour vous expliquer la raison d'être des Assassins, il me faudrait vous compter toute l'histoire de la Confrérie. Mais au plus simple : on travaille dans l'ombre pour que l'humanité garde sa liberté. Et je ne compte pas vous tuer. Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions et çà n'a jamais été mes intentions.

-Ah oui ?! Et ces Mangemorts alors ?!

-Ils étaient les petits disciples de Macnair, celui qui a été éliminé par notre petit Bleu. Macnair était dans notre viseur pour traffic d'êtres humains. Nous avons retrouvé des enfants moldus et magiques enfermés dans sa cave et il les abusait allègrement. Une équipe a été envoyée pour libérer les enfants et nous étions chargés d'éliminer le coupable de ces crimes. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut savoir pourquoi son bourreau manque à l'appel, vous pourrez le lui dire. C'est la pure vérité. En attendant, je dois faire mon rapport au QG et rentrer à Poudlard. Je vous retrouverai là-bas."

Il transplana, laissant le professeur de potions seul dans l'impasse déserte avec 4 cadavres fraîchement tués.

...

Comment expliquer çà au lord Voldemort ? Parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait ce genre de chose...

Ouais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas être ravi... Peut-être qu'en ne disant rien et en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre se dévoue...

Si Dumbledore fut ravi d'entendre la nouvelle de la mort de Macnair, le sombre professeur ne savait toujours pas comment la gérer. Comment réagir lorsqu'on découvrait qu'un camarade Mangemort était encore pire qu'un rebus du genre humain ? Et comment réagir face à son collègue professeur qui se revélait être un Assassin ? Il évitait Samael comme la peste depuis trois jours. Les professeurs Chourave et Bibine n'avaient rien changé à leur comportement. Etaient-elles au courant qu'elles discutaient actuellement avec un tueur sans pitié ? Le sorcier aux cheveux argentés lustrait une dague tout en parlant avec elles, sans qu'elles ne se montrent intimidées. Il se décida à s'approcher :

"Mesdames, êtes-vous au courant que votre collègue ici-présent est un de ces... Assassins ?"

Les trois professeurs le fixèrent et Samael retourna à son nettoyage de dague.

"Nous sommes parfaitement au courant, Severus. Répondit Pomona. Nous avons longuement discuté avec Samael à propos de ses activités annexes et il nous a promis que jamais il ne blesserait un élève de Poudlard, exception si l'élève en question s'avère être un danger pour les autres. Et puis, s'il avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait fait bien avant, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord... Mais de là à lui pardonner d'avoir caché quelque chose d'aussi gros... Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Quels secrets cachait-il encore ?!

Montrant les dents, il grogna presque en faisant demi-tour dans un digne mouvement de cape et retourna dans ses cachots, la tête haute.

"Et ben... Remarqua Samael en posant sa dague. Je savais que les vampires étaient d'une certaine fierté, mais de là à m'en vouloir à ce point pour avoir dissimulé mon autre job...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton autre job le problème, parla Pomona amusée. C'est plutôt le fait que tu lui ais caché çà. Severus n'aime pas quand on lui cache des choses. Mais comment sais-tu qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire ? Il ne te l'a pas dit, quand même ? Je veux dire : tous les anciens professeurs sont au courant parce que le Directeur nous a prévenus de sa nature le jour de son embauche mais...

-Non, on ne m'a rien dit du tout, rassurez-vous. C'est juste son aura qui est différente d'un sorcier lambda : elle est plus sombre et agressive, mais pas malfaisante. Mes confrères et moi-même sommes entraînés à percevoir les auras et les différencier.

-Pour mieux exterminer les vampires ?

-Non, pour mieux identifier nos cibles, peu importe leur nature. Chaque aura est unique mais il faut avouer que certaines espèces ont des caractéristiques communes. Après, çà ne me dit pas de quelle race vampirique il est.

-Parce qu'il y a plusieurs races de vampires ?

-Oh oui... La plus connue est la race transylvanienne, dont le comte Dracula en est l'origine. Il s'agit de la plus puissante, mais ils sont en général très civilisés. La race méditérranéenne, qui est assez nomade mais on ignore exactement l'origine, est la plus à même d'être considérée comme dangereuse. Ils sont grégaires et vivent en tribus plus généralement. Ce sont les plus agressifs. Les varcolacs russes sont de vraies petites saletés qui sont plus apparentés à des spectres mais ce sont bien des vampires. On a une variété étrange aux Etats-Unis qui brille au soleil, mais elle n'a pas de nom. Il y en a une autre qui viendrait de France mais dont les individus sont très proches des humains : ils ne peuvent qu'allonger leurs canines pour mordre. Ceux-là sont les moins puissants, ils possèdent une force et une vitesse supérieure aux humains mais c'est tout. C'est une variété assez solitaire. Après, on en trouve aussi en Chine et dans d'autres pays mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de les croiser en Grande Bretagne.

-Waoh..."

Rolanda était impressionnée. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui demanda :

"Et sur les loups-garous ?"

Samael soupira.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il s'était eclipsé pour faire "son autre job" (officiellement pour chercher des créatures magiques à étudier), il trouva des plantes intéressantes dans l'immense jardin de sa future cible.

...

Celles-ci feraient un excellent gage de paix pour le Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Et aussi pour la botaniste, indirectement.

Il observa alors le jardin et découvrit plusieurs plantes rares et très utiles pour les potions. Dommage qu'elles soient toutes en piteux état... Le propriétaitre des lieux semblait plus intéressé par le prix (élevé) de ses possessions plutôt que d'en prendre soin. Sans doute pour çà qu'il cherchait à acquérir des Vélanes en guise d'esclaves personnelles. La Confrérie le surveillait déjà depuis un certain temps avant de décider d'agir face aux preuves de sa possession d'esclaves et de traffics plus ou moins douteux.

Ce sorcier aimait l'or et se croyait puissant en accumulant les choses de luxe ? Et bien il allait lui montrer que la richesse ne le laisserait pas échapper au fil de sa lame...

Le lendemain matin, le professeur Chourave fut surprise de découvrir tout un paquet de plantes plus ou moins rares dans son bureau. Elles n'étaient pas en très bon état mais celà pouvait largement se ratrapper. Mais d'où pouvaient-elles venir ? Surtout qu'elles n'étaient même pas en pot...

Elle eut un doute et regarda vers le plafond de son bureau. Là, perché sur une poutre et le dos appuyé contre le mur, se tenait Samael dans son habituel uniforme à capuche.

"J'ai trouvé ces plantes chez un trafficant d'esclaves vélanes et j'ai pensé qu'elles seraient mieux ici que chez lui, surtout qu'il n'est plus de ce monde à présent.

-Ah. Et les vélanes ?

-Toutes ont été relâchées.

-D'accord... Donc tout çà...

-C'est pour vous.

-Et bien... Merci... J'ignore si je dois me sentir flattée de recevoir des plantes provenant d'un trafficant mais... Est-ce que c'est des Lys de Feu ?! Ils sont extrèmement rares ! Severus va être ravi ! On les utilise pour amplifier les effets des potions de soins ! Et çà c'est bien un bonsaï de Saule Cogneur ?!"

L'assassin sourit et descendit de son perchoir pour laisser sa collègue de botanique à ses nouvelles charges végétales.

Le maître des potions eut la surprise de trouver des cheveux de vélanes et d'étranges fleurs rouges écarlates sur son bureau. Il haussa un sourcil et s'approcha pour mieux voir. De quelles fleurs s'agissait-il ? Et qui était l'idiot qui avait eu l'idée de les nouer façon bouquet avec un ruban rouge ?

...

La question ne se posait même pas : le professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques, évidemment...

Qui d'autre aurait osé faire çà, sérieusement ?

...

Est-ce que ces fleurs étaient des Lys de Feu ? Leur parfum entêtant étaient une caractéristique ainsi que leur couleur flamboyante...

Oui, il s'agissait bien de çà !

Mais où avait-il déniché çà ?!

Avec ce bouquet, il pourrait améliorer ses baumes de soin et guérir des blessures sans laisser aucune cicatrice ! Et celà pouvait augmenter la puissance des potions Post-Doloris et réparer les dommages nerveux causés par le sortilège !

Comment avait-il deviné que ces fleurs l'intéresseraient ?

Severus devait admettre que Samael était un malin : cette offrande était très certainement un moyen de se faire pardonner pour lui avoir caché son statut particulier. Mais il ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier !

...

Même si, sérieusement, il devait avouer qu'il avait fait fort avec les Lys.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

« Saleté ! Jura Harry Potter entre ses dents en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main Comment cette bestiole a fait pour nous sentir ? »

Face à lui : un lézard bicéphale. Ce reptile magique venait de lui coller un coup de queue puissant qui l'avait envoyé quelques mètres plus loin dans les buissons. Un adversaire coriace donc.

« Ne paniquez pas. Lança-t-il à sa classe de 1ère année regroupée dans la clairière. J'ai déjà tué des Mangemorts bien plus dangereux que ce monstre ! »

Que voulait-il prouver face à ces enfants terrifiés ? Sa puissance ? Son courage digne de Gryffondor ? Voulait-il prouver qu'il était bien le Survivant comme on le lui répétait constamment ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il jeta un sortilège mortel sur la créature qui s'effondra dans un cri, inanimée. Il respira un grand coup puis se refit une stature droite et fière en se tournant vers les élèves émerveillés :

« Voilà comment on tue des monstres. Des créatures telles que celles-ci ne devraient pas exister. Supprimez-en le plus possible, vous rendrez un fier service à la communauté. »

Samael ouvrit les yeux, sorti de sa méditation par une main le secouant et l'appelant depuis plusieurs minutes. Une chance qu'il avait été capable de reconnaître la magie de la personne sinon il aurait eu un geste malheureux au premier contact...

« Samael ! Enfin ! »

Il s'étira un peu puis fixa la personne qui l'avait dérangé d'un air dubitatif :

« Suis-je en retard pour mes cours, Minerva ?

-Non, ils ont lieu dans 2 heures. Mais je crois que vous allez avoir du travail à fournir : des créatures magiques vivant dans la Forêt Interdite ont été retrouvées mortes par Hagrid. Pouvez-vous aller voir ?

-Bien sûr. Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner ? »

Elle refusa poliment la demande mais l'envoya chercher le maître des potions parce qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'ingrédients pour ses potions. Ce qu'il fit donc, arrachant son collègue du cours qu'il était en train de donner. Ce dernier avait protesté, sans succès, puis congédié ses élèves avant de le suivre. Une fois dans le parc, il le saisit par le col de l'uniforme et siffla :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez dérangé ? J'étais sur le point d'enlever 50 points à Gryffondor !

-Vous les enlèverez un autre jour, répondit Samael en haussant les épaules d'un air blasé. J'ai besoin de vous dans la forêt. Il y a eu des bêtes tuées et je me demande si c'est naturel ou non.

-Qui vous a prévenu ?

-Minerva, qui a reçu le message de Hagrid. »

Severus hocha la tête, pensif : c'était étrange tout ça… Surtout si le garde-chasse en était inquiété. Il le suivit donc dans la forêt, l'observant se déplacer en silence et examiner les empreintes sur le sol avec attention :

« Une trentaine de personnes. Des enfants. Des 1ère années. Un adulte : le professeur. »

Il suivit la piste comme un prédateur le ferait avec une proie.

« La marche de l'adulte est masculine, assurée. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Celle des élèves est hésitante et mal assurée. Ils ne devaient pas vouloir être ici mais ont suivi leur professeur quand même.

-Ce ne serait pas les vôtres par hasard ? Plaisanta le maître des potions en cueillant des plantes sur le chemin.

-Impossible, je reste toujours à la lisière de la forêt avec eux. Là, ils se sont enfoncés assez profondément tout de même. Que cherchaient-ils ? »

Il continua sa piste, toujours suivi par Rogue qui en profitait pour recueillir ses végétaux. Soudain, il s'immobilisa dans une petite clairière :

« J'ai compris : une exécution exemplaire. Cette créature est morte, et ce depuis au moins deux jours si j'en crois l'odeur. –il s'approcha avec méfiance, comme une bête qui traquait sa proie- Magie violente, contrôlée, magie sombre. –Ses mains s'agitaient comme s'il pianotait dans les airs- Il a jeté le sortilège en premier- il fit le geste- mais… l'animal a bougé car il l'a senti. –un petit courant d'air bruissa dans les arbres- Il n'a pas pris la peine de se positionner selon le sens du vent. Il y a eu de la lutte : évidemment que cette créature n'allait pas se laisser faire ! –Ses mains montraient les branches cassées et les buissons écrasés.- Il a été projeté par là-bas. –il montra du doigt la direction- Puis il s'est relevé, s'est ravancé vers la clairière et –il fit un geste sec- Avada Kedavra. »

Le maître des potions s'était soudainement figé, puis fixa son collègue immobile dans la clairière.

« Et ça a fini comme ça. Tout simplement. »

Le sorcier sombre s'avança dans la clairière pour examiner le cadavre du lézard bicéphale dans l'herbe.

« Il est trop abîmé pour que puisse en tirer quelque chose de vraiment potable. Mais je vais prendre des morceaux quand même, pour les élèves en potions. Comme ça, il ne sera pas mort pour rien. »

Samael ne répondit pas, se détournant pudiquement tandis que le potionniste prélevait ce qu'il voulait. Quand la tâche fut terminée, il se retourna et jeta un regard attristé à la créature : qui avait osé faire une chose pareille ?

« Voulez-vous aller voir les autres créatures où retourner au château ? Lui demanda une voix doucereuse.

-Je dois trouver les autres créatures afin de savoir qui est le responsable. Mais une chose est sûre : il est humain. »

Rapidement, ils en découvrirent une autre : un centaure. La reconstitution fut presque identique sauf que l'agresseur n'avait pas été blessé durant la bataille. Et plus profond dans la forêt, ce fut une meute de loups qui avait été décimée. Le jeune professeur ne put même pas s'en approcher, tellement l'odeur lui était insupportable. Son collègue l'entraîna donc à l'écart et le força à se poser contre le tronc d'un arbre pour se reprendre.

« Quels sortilèges cette fois-ci ? Demanda patiemment Severus en faisant tout son possible pour rester calme.

-Videntrailles : trois fois. Mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Diffindo : deux fois. Gorges tranchées. Sectumsempra : six fois. Plaies mortelles et hémorragies multiples. Doloris : huit fois. L'un d'eux s'est lui-même déchiré la gorge pour arrêter la douleur. Avada kedavra. »

Le professeur le fixa avec insistance, horrifié par le carnage, mais l'encouragea à continuer.

« Deux fois. Sur deux louveteaux qui cherchaient à fuir. Cadavres encore chauds. Très récent. »

Le jeune professeur était agité, ses yeux bleus commençaient à avoir des éclats dorés que Severus connaissait et n'aimait pas du tout : les yeux des assassins.

« Calmez-vous, ordonna Rogue en le tenant par les bras. Calmez-vous, Angelis. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour eux. C'est fin…

-Ce n'est pas fini ! »

Les yeux du plus jeune brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière et il semblait prêt à faire un carnage bien à lui.

« Angelis ! Reprenez-vous ! »

Il savait que s'énerver ne rimerait à rien, mais il devait ramener son collègue à la raison avant qu'un accident arrive.

« Ils sont là ! Siffla Samael. Ils sont toujours là.

-Qui ? »

Peut être que s'il le forçait à finir sa phrase, il trouverait un moyen de l'apaiser.

« Dites-le moi. »

Il cramponnait le sorcier et le forçait à rester assis contre cet arbre de toutes ses forces. Il fallait que ça sorte !

« Angelis ! »

L'interpellé, s'immobilisa, sifflant dangereusement. Son regard bleu acier s'était tourné sur le côté, sa respiration était rapide et courte. Un craquement suivi d'un sifflement dans les airs retentit et le maître des potions fut soudainement plaqué au sol par son collègue qui gémit de douleur.

« Parfait, dit une voix satisfaite. Maintenant, le coup de grâce. Sectumsempra »

Le rayon lumineux frappa le dos du plus jeune qui se cambra et poussa un cri de douleur. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, coulant sur le menton et tombant sur Severus.

« Avada Kedavra »

Le sort mortel les frôla de très près et Samael se redressa en grognant de douleur, les yeux cette fois-ci entièrement dorés et son aura était devenue glaciale et sombre. Le maître des potions pâlit en voyant la situation alors que le mystérieux agresseur s'enfuyait en riant comme un dément.

« Oh non... »

Il ne savait pas ce que signifiaient les yeux dorés mais il était sûr d'une chose : Samael allait tuer s'il ne faisait rien !

Il tendit une main prudente en direction du plus jeune qui siffla comme un chat furieux avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction des rires.

« Oh non, oh non non non…. Angelis ! Revenez ici ! »

Il ne devait surtout pas laisser un assassin certainement hors de contrôle errer comme çà dans Poudlard !

Bon sang qu'il était rapide ! Le maître des potions avait dû utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour le retrouver et la scène qu'il vit le figea. Son collègue était bien là, ses lames-secrètes dégainées et ensanglantées, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes mais dont les yeux dorés suffisaient à faire frémir le vampire. Un peu plus loin, dans un buisson épineux, se trouvait Ronald Weasley, immobile et gravement blessé. Une chance qu'il soit encore en vie ! Un autre corps humain un peu loin, appartenant visiblement à un inconnu n'avait pas eu cette chance : sa gorge avait été tranchée et il portait des marques profondes de lacérations. Trop tard pour celui-là… Et malgré le fait que Weasley soit un fléau, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir : Potter serait capable de se venger !

« Vulnera Sanentur… »

Il la répéta autant de fois que nécessaire puis referma les plaies d'un coup de baguette. L'infirmière pouvait finir le travail sans problème. Maintenant, Samael…

Il tenta une approche mais dût esquiver un assaut qui lui déchira une manche de sa cape. Oulà ! Il allait devoir faire très attention… Il se déplaça lentement, imité par l'assassin qui ne lui tournait pas le dos et dont le comportement lui faisait penser à un prédateur sauvage blessé. Il devait à tout prix désamorcer la situation !

« Tout doux, Angelis. On se calme. Il n'y a plus de danger. »

Le regard doré froid qu'il reçut en réponse le fit frémir. Comment pouvait-il gérer cela ? Si lui, un vampire, craignait un Assassin, comment un autre humain serait face à lui ? Il le vit vaciller et s'écarta prudemment : Samael était affaibli par le Sectumsempra et la perte de sang, il allait forcément s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

Un gémissement douloureux de la part de Weasley attira l'attention de l'assassin : son adversaire était toujours vivant ! Il devait le finir !

« Imperedimenta ! »

Severus avait vu la réaction de son collègue et profité de l'occasion pour jeter le sortilège d'Entrave. Ce dernier était encore plus féroce qu'un loup-garou affamé devant un steak crû ! Voyant qu'il se débattait contre le maléfice, il fit un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette et des liens noirs ligotèrent Samael sans qu'il ne réussisse à se libérer malgré ses protestations inarticulées.

« Angelis ! Appela Rogue. Il n'y a plus aucun danger. Si vous continuez à vous débattre de la sorte, vous allez aggraver vos blessures ! »

L'assassin feula comme un chat furieux et dégaina ses lames pour trancher les liens.

« C'est pas vrai... » Pesta le sombre sorcier.

Il lui fallait tout de suite quelque chose pour calmer Samael avant que la situation n'empire !

« Tipsy ! Appela-t-il tandis qu'il voyait son collègue réussir à se défaire des liens. Il me faut une potion de Sommeil de toute urgence ! »

Il n'était même pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait… Il tenta une approche et se concentra sur son charme vampirique. Peut-être que l'hypnose propre à son espèce aiderait…

« Angelis, Samael. Calmez-vous et concentrez-vous sur ma voix – l'assassin s'immobilisa lorsqu'il croisa son regard- C'est çà… C'est très bien. -un elfe de maison apparut avec une fiole de potion couleur violette- Merci, Tipsy. Maintenant, Samael, vous allez gentiment prendre cette potion et Aïe ! »

Il lui avait planté une lame dans le bras ! Severus s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter un second assaut. Comment avait-il réussi à se libérer ?! Et comment faisait-il pour résister à l'hypnose vampirique ?!

« Samael ! C'est moi : Severus ! Nous sommes à Poudlard et non à la poursuite de votre future victime ! Vous êtes à Poudlard, Samael ! »

Bon sang, est-ce qu'il y avait un expert dans la maîtrise d'Assassin hors de contrôle dans le coin ?! Parce que Rogue en aurait bien besoin !

Samael se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang avant de vaciller dangereusement et de s'écrouler. Enfin ! Préférant la prudence, le maître des potions fit apparaître un brancard et fit léviter son collègue avant de l'attacher fermement à son support. Hors de question qu'il ne le laisse s'échapper et blesser quelqu'un. Quand à Weasley… Tipsy pouvait sans problème le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie… Mais hors de question que Mme Pomfresh ne s'occupe de Samael : la pauvre risquerait de se faire tuer s'il venait à se réveiller !

« J'espère pour vous, Angelis, qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde dans les couloirs. Et si vous pouviez ne pas bouger et rester tranquille jusqu'à mon laboratoire, ce serait parfait. »

En chemin, il fit une forte impression parmi le peu de Serpentards qu'il croisa. La plupart lui demandèrent ce que faisait le professeur Angelis sur le brancard, surtout avec les entraves et le sang. Il leur expliqua vaguement qu'ils s'étaient fait agresser un peu plus tôt et que par conséquent, aucun d'entre eux n'assurerait ses cours aujourd'hui. Conformément à ce qu'il attendait de la part de ses élèves, il reçut des encouragements et des 7èmes années se proposèrent pour trouver et corriger le ou les coupable(s). Amusé, il les rassura en disant qu'il avait déjà une idée des responsables, mais qu'il acceptait volontiers leur aide pour surveiller Angelis, le temps qu'il ouvre le passage menant à ses appartements.

« Monsieur, pourquoi ne l'emmenez vous pas à l'infirmerie ? »

Il sourit légèrement puis répondit :

« Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en occuper. Il a juste besoin de repos, et moi aussi. Surtout, restez aux cachots et ne dîtes rien à personne. »

Il valait mieux dire çà plutôt que « Si je l'amène à Mme Pomfresh et qu'il se réveille, nous n'aurons plus un seul survivant dans l'Infirmerie car il est visiblement en mode Berserk. Maintenant, surveillez-le et sauvez-vous au moindre geste de sa part car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'arrêter. »

Les élèves le fixèrent avec un air entendu qui lui fit comprendre que le message était bien passé. Il fit entrer le brancard et referma le passage avant de faire léviter le sorcier jusqu'au laboratoire où il le posa sur une table.

« A nous deux, Angelis. Je vais vous donner un puissant somnifère mais je vais quand-même vous entraver pour plus de sécurité. »

Il ne savait pas comment les Assassins fonctionnaient exactement (étaient-ils seulement humains?) mais il devait avouer qu'il en apprenait tous les jours. Peut-être devrait-il commencer un guide de survie pour quiconque serait en contact avec un membre de la Confrérie… Il était sûr que Pomona et Rolanda y participeraient.

En attendant, il devait soigner les blessures de son collègue, et espérer que le sédatif soit bien efficace pour ne pas qu'il se prenne une lame dans la gorge.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13:

Samael grogna lorsqu'il reprit conscience : que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait de la forêt, des animaux morts, de Rogue qui lui disait de se calmer, quelque chose qui l'avait blessé dans le dos, et après plus rien.

Le trou noir...

Et maintenant, il était allongé, sur une surface assez dure, et des liens magiques le maintenaient en place. Il faisait frais et il sentait un mélange d'odeurs qui n'appartenaient qu'à un seul endroit : les cachots du Maître des potions. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par une tribu de centaures enragés...

« Angelis, vous êtes enfin réveillé. J'ai eu peur d'avoir surdosé la potion. »

Hein ?

« Vous avez essayé de m'égorger pendant les soins, ce qui m'a obligé à forcer la dose pour vous maîtriser. »

Holà... Il avait raté quelque chose... Les soins, il pouvait comprendre : il se rappelait d'une blessure dans le dos, mais de là à attaquer son collègue...

A moins que...

Oh merde !

« J'ai... perdu le contrôle, c'est çà ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le maître des potions assis à son propre bureau, en pleine correction de parchemins. Il se trouvait dans le laboratoire de potions et... sur un brancard ? Ses gantelets avaient été retirés et il se trouvait torse nu sous la couverture qui le recouvrait.

« Vous appelez çà une perte de contrôle ? Vous avez pourchassé deux sorciers dans la Forêt Interdite, en avez tué un et failli faire de même avec le second avant que je n'ai pu vous arrêter. J'ai moi-même écopé d'une blessure au bras. Vous avez fait çà alors que vous aviez une flèche d'arbalète dans le dos et pris un Sectumsempra de plein fouet. Si ceci était une perte de contrôle pour vous, pour moi, c'était plus une crise de folie meurtrière. Il était impossible de vous raisonner. Et vos yeux étaient dorés alors qu'ils sont bien redevenus bleus à présent. Que s'est-il passé exactement, Samael ? Pourquoi une réaction aussi... extrême ? »

Tiens donc, il s'inquiétait pour lui à présent ? Il avait refusé de lui adresser la parole suite à la révélation de son statut d'Assassin. Samael hésita à l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs mais se rappela qu'il était actuellement dans une position qui ne lui permettait pas ce luxe. Et dans la Confrérie, les guérisseurs étaient parmi les plus respectés. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il pourrait au moins faire un effort...

« Dois-je comprendre que vous ne m'en voulez plus pour vous avoir caché mon lien avec la Confrérie ? »

Le professeur sembla surpris par la question, s'attendant à une réponse.

« Honnêtement, si, encore un peu. Mais je comprends que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez annoncer à tout le monde dès le départ. Maintenant, si je pouvais en savoir plus sur votre... réaction dans la forêt...

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, tout simplement.

-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas la même définition de perte de contrôle.

-C'est pourtant le cas. Nous, les Assassins, sommes entraînés et conditionnés pour traquer, combattre et tuer. Notre fonctionnement est plus... bestial que celui de la population lambda. Nous sommes des prédateurs, nous sommes dangereux, et lorsque que nous sommes fortement blessé ou soumis à un stress extrême, nos instincts prennent le dessus.

-Comment çà ?

-Nous ne réfléchissons plus : c'est action-réaction. Les deux sorciers que j'ai attaqué devaient être les agresseurs. Notre Vision d'Aigle ne se trompe jamais dans ce cas...

-La Vision d'Aigle ?

-Usage de la magie spécifique aux Assassins. Çà nous permet de ne pas perdre notre cible, même au milieu d'une foule. On ne sait pas trop comment cela fonctionne, mais tous les membres de la Confrérie la possèdent. Elle nous permet de détecter des personnes, parfois même au travers des murs, de suivre des pistes qu'un œil normal ne saurait voir, et surtout de reconnaître les auras. Lorsqu'on l'utilise, nos yeux ont quelques éclats dorés et çà demande des efforts. Si nos yeux sont entièrement dorés, çà veut dire que nous avons perdu le contrôle de nos pouvoirs et que nous sommes en Vision d'Aigle non-stop. Dans ces cas-là, nous sommes complètement sauvages... Je suppose que vous avez eu un aperçu.

-Oui, et je m'en serais bien passé. Donc, le fait d'être blessé ou d'être soumis à trop de stress peut déclencher cette perte de contrôle ?

-Oui, et c'est là où nous sommes les plus dangereux. En temps normal, nous avons une cible, et nous n'éliminons que la cible, à part si cette dernière utilise du personnel pour nous mettre en danger, dans ce cas nous avons le droit d'éliminer le personnel en plus de la cible. Mais si nous devenons sauvages, tout ce qui est sur notre chemin risque sa peau, et nous ne faisons pas dans le détail. Si jamais vous êtes face à un Assassin hors de contrôle, faîtes comme avec un prédateur blessé : ne l'approchez pas tant que vous n'êtes pas certain qu'il soit bien sous sédation et immobilisé. Nos médicomages sont habitués à ce genre de problème, mais les autres médicomages...

-Seuls ceux de la Confrérie sont formés à gérer des Assassins ?

-Oui, et il paraît que nous sommes les pires patients qui existent... Dumbledore avait capturé un assassin, il y a une quinzaine d'années. Il l'avait enfermé et fait torturer pendant des semaines avant qu'il ne craque complètement. L'Ordre du Phénix a perdu au moins une dizaine de personnes ce jour-là et la Confrérie a pu aller le sauver. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis... Il n'est plus aussi agressif mais disons qu'il est...

-Apprivoisé ?

-Oui, le terme exact serait apprivoisé. Il y a toujours un risque qu'il attaque sans prévenir cependant.

-Et vous ?

-J'ai repris le contrôle et mon esprit n'est pas fracturé : vous ne risquez rien. Pouvez-vous me détacher à présent ?

-Êtes-vous certain d'avoir tout votre self-control ? Je ne veux pas retrouver le cadavre de Potter ou de Weasley dans mes cachots. Cela me ferait trop de paperasse à remplir... Je vais vous retirer le sortilège d'entrave mais je vous conseille d'attendre encore un peu avant de vous asseoir et de vous lever.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le sédatif contenait un puissant décontractant musculaire. Vous allez avoir quelques problèmes de coordination pendant quelques heures. Mon conseil pour vous serait de dormir le temps que çà passe, mais quelque chose me dit que nous n'allez pas écouter.

-Puis-je au moins retourner dans mes appartements pour me reposer ?

-Je préfère vous surveiller encore un peu. Votre réaction dans la forêt et la gravité de vos blessures ne me donnent pas envie de vous laisser tout seul, surtout en sachant que vous seriez capable d'aller provoquer Potter et sa cour. La dernière fois, ils ont essayé de vous jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

-Oui, ils ont essayé. Ils n'y sont pas arrivé. Par contre eux... J'ignorais que Potter pouvait monter dans les sopranes lorsqu'il faisait une chute de 30 mètres. Et sa petite-amie a presque poussé des ultrasons. Impressionnant. »

Rogue retint un ricanement à ce souvenir : autant il avait chéri cette scène que ses oreilles avaient souffert des hurlements de la Miss Weasley. La prochaine fois, il prendrait des boules Quiès. Il corrigea quelques parchemins en silence avant de se rappeler des multiples cicatrices sur le corps de son collègue. Venaient-elles toutes de son « autre travail » ? Il en avait une qui courait verticalement le long de son sternum, ressemblant à un sortilège de découpe peu puissant mais qui aurait pu faire bien plus de dégâts. Celle qui recouvrait sa clavicule qui était le résultat d'une brûlure causée par un maléfice qui avait frôlé sa cible de très près. Des traces causées par des griffes (vampires ? Loup-garous ? Les deux?), des armes blanches... et même une marque de morsure qui semblait... d'origine humaine, et non vampirique.

…

Le maître des potions était tenté d'y ajouter sa propre marque de morsure...

« Possessif ? Demanda Samael en haussant un sourcil. Avez-vous le besoin de vous faire une tribu ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant ?

-Co... Comment ?

-J'ai compris que vous étiez un vampire le jour de mon arrivée grâce à votre aura. Mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer à quelle race vampirique vous appartenez. Donc je redemande : avez-vous besoin d'une tribu ou quelque chose s'y ressemblant ?

-... Oui.

-Çà explique pourquoi vous êtes aussi protecteur avec les serpentards... Vous les avez clamés comme étant de votre tribu.

-Je n'en ai mordu aucun.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de mordre pour clamer quelqu'un. Pour vous, les serpentards sont de votre tribu et vous devez les protéger. C'est tout à fait normal pour un vampire méditerranéen.

-J'ai été mordu à Londres !

-De race méditerranéenne, si vous préférez.

-Il y a plusieurs races de vampires ?!

-Oui. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Du tout. J'ai été mordu et laissé comme çà dans la nature. J'ai appris à me maîtriser seul.

-Pas très idéal comme situation... Mais bon, comme vous avez une tribu de substitution grâce aux élèves de Serpentard, il n'y a pas trop de risque. Est-ce que le personnel de Poudlard en fait aussi partie ?

-Tous les anciens, excepté le professeur Dumbledore... Et j'ai décidé de vous inclure dans ma... tribu comme vous dîtes, même si je préfère appeler çà mon clan.

-Oh ? C'est un honneur. Je suppose que vous êtes l'alpha de cette tribu ? Est-ce pour çà que le Directeur n'en fait pas partie ? Et pour les autres professeurs ? Sont-ils au courant ?

-Personne ne le sait... A part vous, maintenant. Et je suppose que votre Confrérie va le savoir aussi.

-Je fais déjà partie d'un groupe d'Assassins, je peux sans problème faire partie d'une tribu vampirique, même si je peux me défendre tout seul.

-J'y compte bien : j'ai suffisamment d'enfants à protéger ! Vous serez l'un des protecteurs de mon clan. Et j'ai l'intention d'y ajouter d'autres protecteurs !

-Je vais vous présenter à mon groupe. Peut-être qu'ils vous conviendront.

-Une meute d'Assassins en guise de protection ? Je demande à voir.

-Vous savez, les vampires, loup-garous et assassins ont tous un point commun : ils protègent les membres de leur clan, tribu ou autre. Et ils feront tout pour que leur groupe soit en sécurité. Et puis franchement : un assassin peut venir à bout d'un vampire, ils ne se sentiront pas menacés avec vous.

-Moi, par contre, si.

-Vous ne craignez rien. »

Le maître des potions haussa les épaules et retourna à ses parchemins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son collègue qui essayait de s'asseoir.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Angelis ! Pouvez-vous rester couché ? Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer les pansements à cause d'une chute causée par votre idiotie ! »

L'intéressé n'eut même pas le tact de paraître coupable.

« Vous êtes insupportable ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Si Samael avait pu reprendre l'enseignement dès le lendemain de l'attaque dans la forêt, Ronald Weasley était toujours dans le coma à l'Infirmerie. Une certaine magie semblait empêcher les plaies de bien se refermer. Severus avait eu le même problème avec sa blessure au bras. En tant que vampire, il avait des capacités de guérison incroyablement rapides. Et là, son bras n'était que presque guéri et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas en récolter une cicatrice. Était-ce là le pouvoir des Assassins ? De cette façon, ils pouvaient être sûrs que leurs victimes y passent d'une manière ou d'une autre... Il allait devoir interroger Samael à ce propos.

Personne dans Poudlard n'avait été mis au courant de l'attaque et c'était mieux ainsi.

Harry Potter avait un comportement étrange qui alerta l'assassin et le maître des potions préféra rester dans les parages de peur que son jeune collègue n'attaque le Survivant. Angelis était en Vision d'Aigle dès que Potter se trouvait dans la même pièce, et ce qu'il semblait lire en le regardant suffisait à le perturber. Severus se promit de lui poser quelques questions : hors de question qu'un membre de son clan, un protecteur en plus, soit dérangé par un quelconque sorcier, aussi agaçant soit Potter !

Lorsque Weasley ne revint qu'après 2 longues semaines de soins intensifs et toujours dans un état loin d'être excellent, Potter retrouva son attitude habituelle et recommença à prendre tout le monde de haut. Si les autres professeurs mirent cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude du sorcier brun pour son ami roux, Samael vint trouver Severus un soir pour lui demander une potion de purification. Selon lui, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le Survivant et il n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer quoi exactement, même si c'était d'origine magique.

Severus n'y croyait pas vraiment : pour lui, Harry Potter était un misérable petit arrogant, comme son père, et rien n'y changerait. Samael fronça les sourcils, et ajouta que le vampire devrait essayer également la potion de purification avant de s'éloigner en disant qu'il trouverait un autre moyen de se procurer la potion désirée.

Inutile de préciser que le sombre professeur eut un bruit étranglé face à ce protecteur qui venait tout juste de l'envoyer balader. Lui, l'alpha du clan !

« Angelis ! »

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de rencontrer le restant du groupe d'Angelis, déjà ? Ah oui : les besoins de son clan en manque de protecteurs ! Ayant décidé que la maison de Serpentard était son clan de substitution, il ne pouvait pas protéger plus d'une centaine d'enfants et d'adolescents à lui tout seul, il voulait y ajouter des protecteurs qui n'auraient pas peur du danger. Samael en faisait dorénavant partie, et ce dernier avait trouvé l'idée excellente d'y inclure le reste du groupe.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus se retrouva nez à nez avec une meute de 7 assassins au nord d'une forêt dans le Kent, alors qu'il voulait juste y ramasser des plantes. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus : les 7 individus eux-même ou le fait qu'ils avaient réussi à le suivre sans se faire remarquer ? Il reconnut Samael avec son habituel uniforme rouge et noir, mais qui étaient les autres ?

« Bonsoir, salua l'un d'entre eux avec l'uniforme entièrement noir. Sam' nous a dit que vous étiez un vampire en manque de protecteurs pour son clan et que vous pouviez avoir besoin de nous. J'imagine que vous êtes bien en phase avec vos instincts vampiriques ?

-Pardon ? Interrompit Severus. Mes instincts vampiriques ?!

-Et bien c'est pire que je ne le croyais... Je me présente : Antonio De Luca. Vous connaissez Samael -il pointa du doigt le rouge et noir qui fit un bref signe de la main- et avez déjà rencontré Vladimir Vinokourov -l'assassin à l'uniforme marron et blanc qui astiquait un fusil steampunk- et Daniel Wood -l'assassin en bleu qui semblait être le nouveau du groupe-. En rouge, vous avez Karl Hoffmann. En bleu et blanc, la fine fleur de l'équipe : Alice Roger. En vert, Jared O'Kelly. »

Bon, le maître des potions pouvait assumer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui voulait du mal, ils ne se seraient pas présentés sinon. Il les observa attentivement : pas de doute sur leurs capacités au combat. Un tel ajout dans son clan lui permettrait d'assurer une excellente protection à ses plus vulnérables membres. Après tout, si la guerre venait à se déclarer aux portes de Poudlard, il serait sûr que les plus jeunes seraient protégés.

« La Confrérie ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous soyons membres d'un clan vampirique ? Demanda le vert, Jared. J'ignore si le Grand Maître accepterait une telle chose.

-Le Maître est déjà au courant et a donné son accord. Répondit Alice. Nous avons des relations avec de nombreux clans de vampires et des meutes de loup-garous. Nous avons même un de nos membres qui a su se faire accepter parmi une famille de dragons. Alors faire partie d'un clan vampirique...

-Ce ne sera jamais aussi étrange que Mohammed avec la tribu de Nagas... Ajouta Daniel en frissonnant. Ces serpents sont effrayants... »

Severus haussa un sourcil puis se permit un sourire carnassier : si ce groupe faisait partie de son clan, plus jamais il ne craindrait pour la sécurité de ses membres, et ses ennemis ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... Il les voulait. Il serait leur alpha. Il avait une furieuse envie de les marquer comme étant les siens.

Les assassins durent ressentir son changement d'état d'esprit car ils se tendirent tous, prêt à passer à l'action.

« Assassins ! Ordonna Antonio. Dispersion. Il est temps d'apprendre à notre futur chef de clan comment il doit utiliser ses capacités vampiriques ! »

Les 7 assassins se volatilisèrent dans différentes directions, laissant Severus seul sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Vous êtes un vampire, Severus ! Résonna la voix de Samael un peu plus loin. Les vampires sont d'excellents traqueurs. Surprendre des jeunes sorciers la nuit dans les couloirs est facile, mais des assassins... A vous d'utiliser vos sens vampiriques au maximum ! »

Une traque ?! Cela lui semblait horriblement bestial, et pourtant, au fond de lui, il grognait d'anticipation à l'idée de pourchasser ses nouveaux protecteurs. Il devait les retrouver dans cette forêt, mais comment ? Il savait utiliser sa vitesse vampirique... Peut-être devrait-il commencer par là...

Deux heures plus tard, il poursuivait un Daniel à moitié paniqué tandis que les six autres s'appliquaient à le déconcentrer et à le faire dévier de sa trajectoire en courant, bondissant et transplanant auprès d'eux dans des parties de fou-rires. Comment Severus aurait-il pu imaginer que cette meute de tueurs pouvait autant s'amuser de la sorte ? Il réussit enfin à mettre la main sur le bleu, seulement pour se faire tacler par une masse rouge carmin et finir dans l'herbe haute avec deux assassins au sol entraînés dans sa chute. Quelle course !

« Je vais vous mettre un collier à grelots à chacun. Ainsi, je pourrai vous retrouver. »

Il entendit un rire familier dans l'arbre le plus proche et leva les yeux pour voir Samael, assis sur une branche avec le reste du groupe. Il n'eut par contre que le temps de se redresser car Antonio, certainement le chef de cette meute, ordonna une nouvelle dispersion et il se retrouva de nouveau complètement seul au milieu des arbres.

« C'est pas vrai... »

Ils en avaient encore beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser comme çà ? Quelqu'un sauta au-dessus de lui en passant d'un arbre à l'autre à une vitesse stupéfiante, propre aux assassins. Le maître des potions soupira et se lança à sa poursuite, seulement pour se faire tacler de nouveau par une masse noire qui l'immobilisa en le menaçant d'une lame à la gorge. 6 autres silhouettes apparurent dans les 10 secondes et le vampire se retrouva ainsi encerclé et ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste.

« Vous n'utilisez pas vos sens vampiriques. Parla Antonio. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a appris ce qu'était être un vampire, leurs modes de vie et leurs différents pouvoirs ? Celui qui vous a mordu aurait dû vous enseigner tout çà.

-J'ai été mordu à Londres et balancé au détour d'une ruelle. Grogna Severus. Personne n'a pris la peine de m'enseigner quoi que ce soit. J'utilise une potion pour endormir mes sens vampiriques et ainsi supporter les cornichons qui me servent d'élèves ! »

Les assassins s'échangèrent des regards indéchiffrables pour le vampire à cause de leurs capuches, puis Antonio parla de nouveau :

« Nous allons vous apprendre. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas avoir un chef de clan qui ignore tout de sa propre nature. Savez-vous au moins de quelle race vampirique vous êtes ?

-Méditerranéen, d'après Angelis.

-Intéressant... D'où le besoin viscéral de se créer une tribu et de l'agrandir dès que vous trouvez quelqu'un qui fera l'affaire... Bon, ce n'est pas le pire cas que nous devons instruire, c'est déjà çà de gagné. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. On se retrouva bien assez vite, Professeur Rogue.

-Attendez ! Haleta l'intéressé. Comment pourrais-je savoir si vous acceptez de rejoindre mon clan ? Et comment saurais-je si vous êtes là pour protéger mes serpentards ? »

Trois des assassins ricanèrent et ce fut le vert qui répondit :

« On a déjà accepté pour le clan. Quand au reste... Dîtes-vous que vous ne saurez jamais réellement si nous sommes là ou pas à veiller sur tous les élèves de Poudlard. Après tout, la furtivité est notre spécialité. Assassins ! Dispersion ! Retour à la Confrérie ! »

Les 7 personnes encapuchonnées disparurent en transplanant, laissant le maître des potions seul dans la forêt.

« C'était quoi çà ? »

Finalement, rencontrer la meute n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il avait crû... Mais n'empêche qu'il ne ferait pas çà tous les jours.

Et il devait toujours ramasser des ingrédients pour ses potions...

Il soupira et se mit en marche : il était bien parti pour une nuit blanche. Il espérait juste que ses élèves ne seraient pas trop énervés le lendemain pour ne pas avoir à gérer d'éventuelles catastrophes en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas suffisamment de patience pour çà.

Bien plus loin, dans le château de Poudlard, Ronald Weasley et Dumbledore étaient en pleine discussion dans le bureau du Directeur, ignorant complètement qu'il y avait une dracoliche familière qui les espionnait allègrement.

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui a pu vous envoyer cet avertissement ? Demandait le sorcier roux. Je veux dire... Personne n'a pu pénétrer Poudlard, déposer une plume sur votre bureau, et ressortir sans se faire prendre. C'est impossible !

-Il semblerait que si, jeune Weasley. Soupira le vieux sorcier. Je sais de source sûre qu'Angelis n'est pas le responsable.

-Ce mage noir ?! Il a essayé de me tuer, moi et Harry ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Il mérite d'être enfermé à Azkaban à vie et de recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur ! Lui ainsi que la vieille chauve-souris !

-Allons, allons, Ronald. Le professeur Rogue a encore son utilité mais une fois que je serais sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera bel et bien vaincu, je disposerai de lui. En attendant, il vaut mieux encore le garder sous la main. En attendant, continue de garder le jeune Harry sous contrôle. N'oublie pas qu'il doit se sacrifier pour le plus grand bien.

-Ainsi ma famille héritera de sa fortune et nous n'aurons plus jamais à supporter les moquerie de cet imbécile de Malefoy. J'espère qu'il finira à Azkaban, lui aussi.

-Je suis certain que cela pourra s'arranger. Maintenant, retourne à ton poste avant qu'ils n'aient des soupçons au Ministère. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils considèrent que tu négliges ton poste...

-Phfft ! Et alors ? Quand Harry sera mort, je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de travailler, avec sa fortune !

-Certes, mais en attendant... »

Le jeune sorcier grommela et quitta le bureau directorial, laissant Dumbledore seul en tête à tête avec une plume d'aigle qui trônait au centre de son bureau.

« Pendragon, çà faisait longtemps. »


End file.
